Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy
by CobaltAC
Summary: Commander Shepard is a hero, but he is also just a man. And like all men, he must face the trials of everyday life, whether they be team mates who don't follow orders or lonely women who want him to warm their bed. M for many reasons. Like sex.
1. Xenophilia

Hey, there! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories (again). I've been pretty busy with my classes, personal issues, and most of all, Mass Effect 3!

But don't you worry your pretty little heads. They're coming soon. But, for now, here's a new slice of smutty pie for you! A series of short chapters in the life of Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy!

NOTE: Chapters are in non-chronological order!

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. Bioware does. *sadface*

**Bolded words are thoughts.**

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

John slowly stirred awake, groggily opening his eyes. His vision was greeted with a bright light that burned his eyes. The feeling was… rude, to say the least. His head felt like it was about to split open.

'**Hangover, most likely.'**

Memories gradually came back to John. He began to piece the fragments together, trying to from something comprehensive, to try and make sense of the previous night.

He remembered carrying luggage, a hotel. His parents were with him.

'**I'm on vacation, but where?'**

His dad was assigned here. He and his squad. Something about training maneuvers with the turian military. Mom saw it as a vacation. She insisted they all go.

John rolled onto his side, the bed's nightstand greeting him. Sitting on top of the nightstand were two nearly empty bottles of liquor, one levo, one dextro. The two bottles mocked him, knowing full well they were responsible for his current sorry, state.

'**Fuck you, alcohol.'**

John felt something stir next to him. A feminine groan shattered the silence. John smiled to himself.

'**At least I brought someone home with me.'**

The girl rolled over as John had, giving a pleasant hum when she noticed John was still in bed with her.

John felt warmth wash over him, as his bedfellow embraced him from behind. She nuzzled her face into the back of his neck, lightly kissing it.

'**What was her name? **_**Telera**_**, was it?'**

John groaned as a three-fingered hand reached over and wrap around his organ. She giggled as he throbbed in her hand.

"Aroused already, I see." She noted, happily surprised.

John managed a small smile despite the hangover.

"What can I say?" John mumbled, "It's the morning; time for the rooster to wake up."

The events of the night before finally began to come back to him. Fragments, mostly, but he could make out the important parts.

**8**

**8**

**8**

_The bar was busy. People were drinking, laughing, partying. The place even had drinks for "Levos" such as John. _

_The place was also easier on the age restrictions. Turians joined the military at the age of 15, so that was what the turians used as a cut-off. John himself was 18, so he was alright by their standards._

_His mom and dad were somewhere. John didn't know, nor did he care. He was too busy having fun. The music pulsed through him, through everyone. Limbs flailed as people writhed to the beat of the music._

_After a failed attempt to woo an asari, John found himself at the bar, drowning his sorrows._

_Two strong drinks (possibly ryncol) and a lovely (not really) chat with an angry krogan later, John was about ready to head home._

_That's when he heard it, the sexiest voice that had ever greeted his ears._

"_What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?"_

_The cheesiest line in the book, but John let it slide. Anyone who sounds as sexy as that can say anything they want._

**8**

**8**

**8**

John couldn't remember the rest of the conversation. It must have gone well. After all, he woke up in bed with her.

Luckily, John was still able to remember the main event.

**8**

**8**

**8**

_They were on his bed, in the hotel room. She was on his lap, her back to his chest._

_John had one hand buried between her legs, two fingers probing her wet lips. She writhed against him, moaning quietly as he nuzzled her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin._

_She let out a squeak as John's fingers brushed against her sensitive core._

"_Spirits, __**deeper**__!"_

_John smirked as she reached down to grasp his arm, trying to push him deeper inside._

_Being the gentleman that he was, John obliged._

_She threw her head back, moaning towards the ceiling._

_John continued to feel her, really feel her. She was soft as velvet._

_He brushed the spot again. _

_She bucked against him, giving a pleasant hum._

_He touched it again. _

_A loud moan escaped her lips. _

_Again. _

_This time, she came. The noises she made were music to John's ears. Her juices dripped down from between her legs, coating John's fingers and spilling onto the bed._

_Her body went slack in his arms, giving off a cute, little sigh. John continued to kiss her neck._

_Panting from exhaustion, she finally spoke._

"_I… didn't know… you could… do that… with your hands…" Each phrase punctuated by a breath._

_John chuckled and withdrew from her moist depths, drawing a disappointed whine from the woman._

**8**

**8**

**8**

John was still a bit fuzzy. But he knew more happened. He tried his hardest to pull his memories together, thinking back.

**8**

**8**

**8**

_She was sprawled on her back, her legs outstretched, revealing everything to John. John stared at it, mesmerized. _

'_**So similar to human women, yet so different.'**_

_She groaned in half annoyance, half lust. John smirked up at her, flashing his "charming" grin._

"_I don't know if turian guys do this or not, so I need to know if you're okay with this." John spoke, his voice low and meaningful._

"_Whatever you're going to do, just do it already!" she gasped, her talons clutching the bedsheets._

_John leaned down in between her legs, bringing his mouth up to the turian woman's wet core. His tongue lashed out, taking a long lick of her silk folds. He was met with the taste of sweet honey._

_She opened her mouth, trying to make a noise, but her breath got caught in her throat._

_John took another lick. A high pitched moan left her throat. Feminine. It was one of the most beautiful sounds John had ever heard. Sure, the feeling was great, but __**this**__ was the reason John loved sex. _

_The female orgasm was… hypnotizing, to say the least._

_John was a smart guy. He got good marks in school and was charismatic and likeable. He was even once told he'd make a fine soldier someday. But, ultimately, he was a lover. A hopeless romantic._

_This time, John pushed his tongue passed her wet entrance, pushing inside her. He tasted her, savoring the flavor, letting her pour into his mouth. _

_She writhed on the bed, moaning her pleasure. She gripped the sheets tighter, almost tearing them. Her hips bucked as John's tongue worked inside her. His strong hands held her hips down, keeping her in place._

"_Spirits, more…!" She barely managed to get out. John complied, working his tongue, stroking her wet, inner wall, reaching up with one hand to play with her sensitive nub. _

_She came, load and shameless. An immodest orgasm if there ever was one. She flowed into his mouth and he accepted her eagerly, lapping up her delicious juices._

"_Spirits…"_

'_**Thank god, I'm not affected by dextro fluids.'**_

**8**

**8**

**8**

John smiled at the memory. But it wasn't all that happened. There was still one more thing.

**8**

**8**

**8**

_John lay on his back, her on top of him, straddling his waist. He was already inside her, filling her completely, stretching her walls._

_She bounced on his lap, taking him to the hilt each time she came back down._

_Both were moaning and groaning, sweaty, and lost to their desires._

_John leaned up to kiss her, embrace her, but she pushed him back down onto the mattress._

_John gave her a confused look. She smiled (or the turian equivalent of a smile) back _

"_Please, John, you've done your part." She said, breathlessly, "Now, let me take care of you."_

_She purred the last sentence, making him throb inside her._

_She definitely felt it, moaning loudly as she rode him into oblivion._

**8**

**8**

**8**

John smiled, content with the events that occurred the night before. Telera snuggled up close, fitting into the crook of his arm.

"You don't have to be someplace, do you?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Nah, we're fine." John assured her, not bothering to open his eyes. He held his bedfellow, letting the morning sun bathe them in its warmth.

Someone cleared their throat. A loud, annoyed cough. The noise didn't come from Telera.

John's eyes shot open.

'**Oh, Shit'**

John shot up into a sitting position on the bed, jolting Telera awake as well. John stared, wide-eyed, at his parents, who were standing at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong – Oh!" Telera sat up next to him, realizing what was wrong.

John couldn't read his parent's faces. He couldn't tell if they were angry or not. That's what scared him the most.

His parent's eyes went from their son to the turian girl next to him. This time, John could see a little amusement in their eyes.

Telera shrunk under their gaze.

"I should go." She said meekly.

"I think that's best." Hannah Shepard responded in an even tone, her cold stare unwavering.

Telera cautiously got out of bed, picking up her scattered clothes up off the hotel room's floor.

Soon, she was dressed and she started for the door, but not before turning to face John one last time.

"Um… call me!" She blurted out.

John's parents turned to face her, causing her to double-time her way out the door.

The door closed and John was left, naked, with his parents staring at him.

A minute went by.

They still stared at him. Their eyes, unreadable.

Five minutes.

John couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" John asked.

His dad laughed, loud and heartily. His mom smiled. But their eyes remained blank.

"That's a good question, John." His father said with mock praise. "You see, what you did wouldn't be a problem with your mother and I had you returned with your friend to **your** room."

His mom took over.

"But, John, sweetie, the problem here is that you** didn't** go back to your room."

The realization hit John like a sack of bricks.

This was his **parent's** room.

'**Shit'**

**8**

**8**

**8**

So there stood John, in only his boxers, outside his parent's hotel room as they discussed what to do with their son.

John received a few strange looks from the other inhabitants of the hotel, some of appreciation, others… not so much. He ignored them, for the most part.

He could hear his parents arguing through the door.

"_He gets this from you, you know that, right?"_

"_Me? Why me?"_

"_You know what I mean! When you were a grunt in the Alliance you told me you slept with all those aliens!"_

"_But I don't recall fucking any __**turians**__ when I was his age, Hannah. I believe that was __**your**__ personal experience."_

"_Dear god, we've created a new 'Captain Kirk', haven't we?"_

John buried his face in his hands.

'**Please, God, kill me now.'**

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Hope you enjoyed it! More to come, later!

Please leave a review! I need those so I can learn how to improve my writing. Also they make for a good confidence boost!

-Harold


	2. Squad Power Usage

New Chapter!

In this story, you guys can expect a combination of smutty, funny, or serious shorts, all about the life of Commander John Shepard. They will be in non-chronological order and can take place at any point in his life, depending on what I feel like writing. I will also take requests, but if you do want to give a request, send me a PM, don't leave me a message in the reviews.

Back to the story. I'm taking a break from smut this time. This one's a funny little short, based on a thought I had about Mass Effect's game mechanics.

Hope you enjoy!

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

**-Eclipse Merc Base-**

The eclipse mercenary fired her missile launcher at the small, diverse squad. Her mooks followed suite, each spraying their assault rifle in their general direction.

The three-man squad dove for cover from the barrage of bullets and rockets.

"Motherfucker!" Commander John Shepard cursed as he impacted the ground behind a conveniently placed chest-high wall. Next to him landed Grunt, the krogan "tank-bred". Tali, the quarian engineer, followed soon after.

The rockets impacted the opposite side of their cover, a ball of fire erupting from the area.

"Keelah!" exclaimed the quarian, as bits of debris rained down on the mismatched squad.

John took this time to peek over the short wall, taking in the battlefield and assessing the opposition.

'**Five mercs, heavily armed. One has a missile launcher, all have biotic barriers.'**

John slumped back down next to his squad mates. Grunt was blind-firing his Claymore over the top of the wall, while Tali was using her omni-tool to quick fix his armor.

'**What can take down barriers?'**

John glanced at Grunt.

'**Concussive shot!'**

John smiled to himself. They now had a plan. He peeked over the cover once more, locking on to the merc with the launcher.

"Hey, Grunt." John called.

Grunt snorted as he turned to face Shepard.

"Battlemaster."

"Okay, I've got a plan. When Tali and I return fire, I want you to-." He turned to the large krogan to see his body covered in a hexagonal grid.

'**Fortification'**

John stared blankly at Grunt as his plan shattered before his eyes.

"Grunt." John said in an even tone.

"Yes, battlemaster?" Grunt rumbled in response.

"Did you _just_ turn fortification on?"

"Yes."

"Can you still use concussive shot?"

"No. I must wait to recharge. It might take a while. Sorry, battlemaster." Grunt apologized with rare sincerity.

"Fuck." John exhaled loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Another rocket impacted the team's cover.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**-Normandy-**

**-CIC-**

The Normandy dock opened with a loud hiss. Joker didn't bother to look as Shepard, Tali, and Grunt stepped aboard the Normandy's bridge.

"Commander." Joker acknowledged his CO's presence.

John grunted in response. Joker noticed he sounded angrier but thought nothing of it.

John stormed down the bridge, into the CIC, followed closely by his two cohorts.

Kelly Chambers was at her terminal, working on psyche evaluations. She heard John approach and looked up to cheerfully greet him.

"Hello, Commander - _**Oh, my**_!" Kelly gasped, bringing one hand up to her mouth.

Joker whirled around in his seat and finally saw exactly **why** the Commander was angry.

There, stood John Shepard, his armor scorched and all to hell, several pieces missing, sporting a black eye and several bruises, and his left arm in a bloody cast.

Tali fared no better, only able to move on crutches and sporting a neck brace she wore over her suit, forcing her to have to stare up at the ceiling.

Grunt, unsurprisingly, was unscathed. But he did look very ashamed, hanging his head low.

"Commander, are you okay-?" Kelly began, her voice heavy with concern.

John cut her off, holding up his good hand.

"Team meeting. Conference Room. NOW!"

**8**

**8**

**8**

**-Normandy-**

**-Conference Room-**

The conference room was crowded as the mission specialists piled in. Some, like Jack and Zaeed, looked bored, while others, like Garrus and Jacob, waited intently.

Shepard had his back to them, Legion standing by his side. Many noticed that the gaping hole that was once Legion's chest was now filled, a large box filling the void. No one questioned it, though. Their attention was on Shepard.

Shepard turned to face his crew, revealing his battered face. Everyone winced at the bloody sight.

Shepard sneered at the looks he received.

"The reason I brought you all here is to discuss a problem we've been having." Shepard paused, letting it sink in.

"It has come to my attention, after several missions with each and every one of you," He pointed at his team, his eyes falling on each one, "That none of you know how to use your powers efficiently."

There it was, out on the table. The first emotion to greet the team was confusion, Thane especially.

"I don't understand, Shepard." The drell assassin started, "I am a very skilled assassin, perhaps even the best. I'm pretty confidant I know how to handle my biotics."

Shepard turned to face the drell, his eyes wild. Something inside him had snapped.

"_**Oh, really?" You know how to use your powers, Thane?"**_

Thane shifted uncomfortably on his feet, unsure how to answer.

"_**Then why do WARP every guy you see? Every time we walk into a room, what the first thing you feel compelled to do? Why, you go off and fucking WARP the guy closest to you! Even if the guy has shields!"**_

"Shepard, I think you need to calm down." Suggested Garrus, as he took a cautious step towards John. John whipped around, Garrus flinching and taking a step back.

"_**Oh, you just shut the fuck up, Vakarian!"**_ John snapped, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Keelah…" Whispered Tali.

John then struck a pose, getting on his tip-toes, sticking his arms out at the elbow, letting his wrists hang loose. He then began to "imitate" Garrus, adding a lisp to his voice.

"_**Oh, look at me! I'm GAWWATH VAKAWIAN! Thee-Thec exthwoadinar! I like to use overload! ALL! THE FUCKING! TIME!" **_John had now abandoned the lisp. He was just raging now.

"_**YOU DON'T USE OVERLOAD ON SOMEONE WITH BIOTIC BARRIERS! THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING USE WARP FOR! I'M LOOKING AT YOU, KRIOS!"**_

Thane hung his head in embarrassment.

"_**OR MAYBE JUST A LITTLE CONCUSSIVE SHOT, HERE OR THERE! YOU NEVER KNOW! IF ONLY SOMEONE DIDN'T USE FORTIFICATION EVERY CHANCE THEY GOT!"**_

Grunt sighed sadly, ashamed at his failure.

John whipped around to face the other side of the room. Tali was now in his sights.

"_**AND YOU, TALI!"**_ He bellowed.

Tali jumped in fright, almost dropping her crutches. She stared, wide-eyed, at her raging captain.

"_**WHY, IN THE FLYING FUCK, DO YOU ALWAYS USE THAT DAMNED COMBAT DRONE?"**_

Tali glared at Shepard. Gone was the fear, replaced by a motherly instinct over her Chiktikka.

"I'll have you know, Shepard, Chiktikka-!"

John cut her off, erupting like a volcano.

"**CHIKTIKKA VAS PAUS DOESN'T DO SHIT! YOU HAVE TWO OTHER, FAR MORE USEFULL POWERS, TALI! AI HACKING AND FUCKING ENERGY DRAIN! BUT **_**NOOOOOOOOO**_**! YOU USE A FUCKING **_**PINK**_** COMBAT DRONE THAT DOES SO LITTLE DAMAGE, IT MIGHT AS WELL GIVE THE ENEMY **_**MEDI-GEL**_**! IT DOES FUCKING**_** NEGATIVE DAMAGE!"**_

When Shepard was done, he was breathing heavily. His chest expanded and collapsed, slowly. The team stared at him, afraid. Even Jack wanted to leave.

Finally, John took a deep breath and exhaled calmly. He turned to Legion, who was still next to him.

"Legion. Chocolate smoothie." It was a simple command. John held out an open hand as Legion's head plates flapped and twitched. A noise came from the box where his hole used to be.

After about a minute, a small chime rang, and the noise stopped. Legion opened the box in his chest and pulled out a tall glass of brownish liquid. Legion placed the glass into Shepard opened hand.

"Shepard-Commander."

"Thank you, Legion."

Shepard took a gulp of the delicious beverage before turning his back to the crew once more.

"Starting now, no one will use their powers in the field unless _**I**_ tell them to. Dismissed."

The crew erupted into protest, not pleased with the outcome of the meeting.

Shepard turned to face them, now inexplicably wearing a pair of shades.

"Deal with it."

The protests stopped. The noise died down. Defeated, the team filed out of the conference room until only Legion, Tali, and Shepard remained.

Shepard stood there, sipping his smoothie, Legion right next to him, on standby.

Tali cautiously approached John, struggling with the crutches.

"Shepard, about Chiktikka-."

John silenced her by holding up his hand.

"Tali, unless you can make Chiktikka _**explode**_, I don't want to see that fruity pink drone, _ever again_."

And with that, Shepard left the conference room. Legion attempted to follow, but Tali held him back.

Tali stroked the "chin" part of her helmet as she let the idea soak in.

"Explode, huh? I could make that work." A devious smile spread underneath her mask. She looked to Legion, "C'mon Legion, we've got work to do."

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Hope you enjoyed the funnies!

And like before, please leave a review!

-Harold.


	3. Aphrodisiac

Hi, guys! Guess what? MOAR SMUT!

John Shepard is back with an experience he had on the asari homeworld shortly after joining the Alliance marines.

Here you go!

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

**-Thessia-**

**-Serrice-**

It was a widely shared opinion that the asari homeworld, Thessia, was one of the most beautiful planets in Citadel space. As John navigated the narrow streets of Downtown Serrice, he found that opinion to be his own, as well. The planet was gorgeous, with lush vegetation and architectural marvels covering the surface of the world. As John took the time to glance at the populace, he found the planet's inhabitants to be equally beautiful.

Each asari was a lovely shade of blue, warm and inviting. Each step they took was full of grace and form. Their dresses were long and flowing, covered in intricate patterns and colors, often showing their elegant legs and clinging to their lithe bodies, showing off their numerous curves.

'**An entire planet of these blue beauties! I love my life!'**

It was at that moment that John realized he had made the best decision in his life when he chose Thessia as the place to spend his time on leave.

John wore his uniform, mostly because he didn't want to waste time unpacking. Also he knew he look damn good in it.

After a few more moments of walking, John came across a small café. It resembled some of the stores back on the metropolis that was Earth, having the actual store be the ground floor of the building, while the owners probably lived in the apartments above. It looked like a nice enough place, not too crowded, but still had enough customers to be busy. The patrons were a mix of different races, a few salarians here or there, but mostly asari.

When John entered the building, his nose was greeted with a sweet, nutty smell. It was almost like coffee.

John strolled up to the counter, taking a seat on an empty stool. He waited patiently for the waitress to take his order, letting the aroma of asari coffee fill his nostrils.

It wasn't too long before his vision was graced with the appearance of one gorgeous asari. Her skin was a dark blue, and white facial markings framed her pretty face. She had full lips, made for kissing, her upper lip colored white, like her facial markings. Her eyes were large orbs of blue, almost luminescent. They looked so… young. Not innocent, no, but definitely young. She was a maiden most likely.

'**With a sex-drive to boot'**

"Hi there! Welcome to Alestra's Café! My name is Pelena! Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Her voice was bright and bubbly, music to John's ears. Her enthusiasm sounded genuine, unlike other stores where the happiness was forced.

John smiled a charming grin that would make most women swoon. Pelena smiled back, if not a bit shyly.

"You got anything good?" John asked. Pelena nodded excitedly.

"Yes! We have a large variety of drinks that you may enjoy. Do you prefer something robust," Pelena's face grew brighter as she spoke, a new look in her eyes, suggestive, "Or perhaps something sweet?"

Pelena posed in a way as if she was presenting herself. She was subtle about it, though. The way she did it wasn't whore-ish. John flashed a knowing look towards her.

'**You certainly look delicious'**

John pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, focusing back on the drinks.

_Sweet._ John liked the sound of that. He'd been drinking nothing but water or booze the past few months. It was time for a change of pace.

"I'd like something sweet. Anything you'd recommend?" John decided.

Pelena looked up slightly, off into space, thinking. A moment later, she snapped her fingers.

"I think you'd enjoy some Rinya. It's sweet, but not too unbearable. It not hot, but it warms you, flows through your body." Pelena explained, gesturing to herself, as if to show how the drink worked.

"Sounds like my kind of drink. I'll try it."

"Okay then! I'll be right back!" John could've sworn he caught a wink before she left to the kitchen.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Pelena entered the kitchen, a skip evident in her step. The room was quiet, almost empty. The only people working in the café besides her were Orana, her maiden friend and fellow employee, and Alestra, Matron and the owner of the store.

Alestra had come to be like a second mother to Pelena. She took her in as an employee during hard times, offering a place to stay in the apartments above the café, rent free. In exchange, Pelena worked as a waitress, though she really couldn't complain. She loved her job.

Alestra was busy serving and conversing with the customers, believing that the "personal touch" was something many stores lacked. It did wonders for the café's reputation.

Pelena found Orana working simultaneously on several dishes, something she couldn't comprehend. Yet, Orana was able to get every order right. Pelena skipped over to her friend, tapping her lightly on her shoulder.

Without looking up, Orana knew it was her.

"Hello, Pelena." She greeted curtly

"Orana."

"You sound happier than usual. How cute is he? Or is it a she?" Orana asked, one could hear the smile in her voice.

"It's a 'he'." Pelena all but giggled. "A human. A _hot_ human."

"Wasn't the last one 'hot' as well?" Orana snorted.

"But she didn't have such _gorgeous_ eyes! Nor a body sculpted by the Goddess herself!" Pelena gushed.

Orana stopped working, shooting a look at Pelena. This she had to see.

Both asari leaned through the kitchen door, poking their heads out into the café. Orana scanned the crowd until she came across what was, in her opinion, a fine specimen of humanity. Dark hair shaved close to the head, a strong jaw, deep blue eyes filled with purpose, and, as Pelena said, a body that appeared to be sculpted by the Goddess herself.

'**Thank the Goddess for form-fitting Alliance uniforms'**

Both asari quickly retracted back into the kitchen. Pelena smiled dreamily, no doubt thinking of the many things she would do to the human if she ever got him in her grasp. Orana was equally affected, her light purple face now a darker shade.

There was something about human males that drove them both wild. Maybe they liked the masculinity. Maybe it was the fact that human men were seen as the 'exotic flavor' now, a role previously filled by the drell, and before them, the turians. It didn't matter.

"Goddess… did you speak with him?" Orana asked, excitedly.

Pelena nodded slyly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Orana smirked at her friend.

"Lucky you. Did you flirt?"

"I may have dropped a few hints." Pelena said with mock modesty, before getting somewhat serious again. "He wanted some Rinya, do we have any?"

"Sure, there are a couple bottles in the pantry." Orana gestured towards the back of the kitchen, returning to her work.

Pelena nodded, heading towards the pantry. She pulled out a bottle of the sweet drink and poured a glass of it. She added some cream into the mix, for some extra flavor, before putting everything away and heading back towards the bar.

**8**

**8**

**8**

John sat patiently on his stool, thinking random thoughts, when Pelena returned with his drink. He smiled as she set the glass down in front of him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well?" She asked, gesturing to the drink, "Let me know what you think!"

John nodded politely, taking a hold of the tall glass and bringing it to his lips. Pelena watched intently.

John took a sip. Then, a gulp. The smooth, sweet fluid flowed into his mouth, down his throat. At first, John was disappointed. It tasted just like any generic drink. The surprise came when it hit his stomach. An explosion of warmth spread throughout his body, stretching to every nerve, it was like someone lit a fire within a once cold soul. The feeling was amazing.

John set the drink down, smiling widely at Pelena. She looked giddy at his expression, almost proud of it.

"I'm going to assume you liked it?" Pelena giggled.

"You assume correctly. That was great!"

John caught a faint hint of a blush on Pelena's face.

"We'll if you need anything else, let me know." Another wink and Pelena skipped off to wait on other customers.

John quickly downed the rest of the drink, letting the warmth overwhelm him.

A moment passed, and John began to feel strange. The warmth was now at his very core. He could feel his very heart beat within his chest. Every sense was amplified. The noises were now exquisite, the feel of his own mouth aroused him. The stool beneath him was now the softest chair he ever sat in.

John's breathing became deep, his chest rising and falling. He was losing control of his thoughts. Everything became sensual, carnal. Everyone he looked at, all he saw were the ways he could love them, fuck them.

An asari was now in front of him. It wasn't Pelena. At least, he didn't think it was.

She looked worried, almost scared of him. Her mouth was moving, but John wasn't listening.

John just sat there and breathed.

His chest rose and fell.

**8**

**8**

**8**

"Orana! Pelena! What drink did you serve this man?" Alestra, the elder asari asked, her tone uneasy. She kept her eyes on John, the human seated before her. His jaw was clenched, he looked as if he was trying to keep control of himself. He was breathing deeply, his nostrils flaring each time he exhaled.

The two maidens returned from the kitchen, both looked confused. Pelena pointed to the glass in front of John.

"Just a glass of Rinya, why?" Pelena answered sweetly. Orana nodded next to her, smiling.

**Rinya**. They gave him **Rinya**.

This revelation played over and over again in Alestra's mind before it finally registered.

Alestra buried her face into her hands; a frustrated groan left her throat.

The innocent smiled dropped off the two maiden's faces. They rushed over to Alestra's side, worry in their eyes.

"Lady Alestra! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Orana placed a hand on her employer's back, another on her arm, keeping her steady. Pelena stayed close by, ready to catch the Matron in case she collapsed.

Alestra brought her head back up, one hand remained up by her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. She sighed before looking to her two young followers.

"Do either of you know what Rinya does to humans?" Alestra asked. Both asari shook their heads, the realization that they made a mistake slowly creeping up on them.

Another sigh came from the Matron, her hands dropping to her sides.

"Rinya, when consumed by an asari, acts like coffee would to a human, right?"

Both maidens nodded their heads. They had heard about coffee and what humans used it for.

"However, when consumed by _humans_," Alestra continued, "Rinya acts like an _aphrodisiac_."

That last word hit the two maidens like a cargo shuttle. They stared forward in shock. A low groan broke them out of their trance. The noise came from where John sat.

Orana and Pelena slowly turned to look at John. He simply stared at them, each breath he took was ragged. The sense of purpose in his eyes was gone, replaced by one of lust. He looked at them differently than before, like how a predator would regard a prey.

The whole café watched John, anticipating what he would do. But John was focused on the two asari maidens before him. Their eyes locked. They knew what he wanted, and, deep down, they wanted it too.

"Well, what are you going to do about the human, Alestra?" asked a nearby krogan, who was clearly amused by the situation.

Alestra grunted, turning towards John.

"I don't know, Turk. I certainly can't let him go out there on his own. Not like this, at least."

Turk, the krogan, snorted with laughter, the thought of a horny human unleashed on a city full of asari amused him to no end.

"_We'll_ assist him with his problem!" a feminine voice piped up. Orana and Pelena had made their way to John, each asari held one of his muscular arms. They helped him off the stool, their eyes never leaving his.

The majority of the café gasped at what was revealed to them. John was quite visibly aroused, the profile his hardness could be seen in his trousers. Several other asari looked at it, appreciatively.

This pulled Orana and Pelena from their focus on John. The two realized the whole café was watching them. Orana was the first to speak up.

"We _did_ cause this, right Pelena?"

"Oh! **Yes**! It's only _right_ that we… _assist_ our new customer with his… _troubles_!" A few asari gave them knowing smirks, others found humor in the boldness of the two maidens.

"Orana, we should – _Oh_!" Pelena gasped as a pair of lips came into contact with her neck. John had come up from behind her, wrapping a muscular arm around her waist, pressing into her back. She could feel his hard member pressing against her ass, his hand dangerously low on the front of her body. John was now kissing her shoulder, him having worked her top down far enough to almost expose her full, supple breasts.

A moan escaped Pelena's lips as John bucked his hips against hers. Everyone was watching them, but she didn't care.

Someone tugged at her arm. It was Orana.

"Pelena! PELENA! Let's get him upstairs!" Orana pulled Pelena John's grasp. Together, they led the human to the stairway leading to the apartments above the café.

Halfway there, John scooped Pelena up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her.

Pelena squeaked at the sudden move, his strength arousing her. She was not the only one, Orana was biting her lower lip in anticipation. The trio double-timed their way up the stairs, leaving the café in shocked silence.

No one said a word. Soon the trio's "session" could be heard directly above the café. Alestra could hear Pelena moaning through the ceiling. No doubt the human was already working on her.

Across the room, Turk, the krogan, snorted in amusement.

"Well, at least they got him upstairs in time. He looked about ready to rut them senseless, right here in front of us. Now, _**that**_,I would pay to see."

**8**

**8**

**8**

An unknown amount of time had passed. The two asari guessed maybe an hour or two. John showed no signs of being any less aroused than he was at the start.

The poor (or should I say, "lucky") human was sprawled on his back on Pelena's bed. The two maidens were busy down at the junction of his legs, torturing him with their mouths.

John's rigid organ stood proudly at attention as Orana wrapped her lips around the shaft, flicking her tongue over the pulsing head. Pelena was lower, focusing on his hefty sack. She cradled a ball in one hand, sucking on the other, swirling her tongue around it like she would a candy.

John's opinion of the treatment he was getting came out in the form of loud, guttural moans.

Orana continued to service John, bobbing her head, his mammoth cock disappearing between her lips, only to reappear a second later. She lavished him wither tongue, coating the member in her saliva.

Pelena drew away from John's sack, wiping some saliva off her chin. She turned to Orana.

"How long are these effects going to last?"

Orana took one last suck before pulling back from John's cock, gasping as she released him from her warm mouth. His organ slapped against her chin, gleaming in the dim light of the room, throbbing for attention.

"Hold on, let me check." Orana was breathing deeply, recovering from her "work". She crawled off the bed, over to their pile of clothes on the other side of the room.

While Orana began digging for her omni-tool, Pelena took over where she left off, wrapping her lips around John's throbbing cock.

"Oh, fuck!" John groaned, grasping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Unlike Orana, however, Pelena used her hands as well as her mouth and tongue. One hand cradled his balls, massaging them. The other stroked him in unison with her sucks. Pelena was going to squeeze her prize out of the human.

Considering John's rather vocal response, it appeared he enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Jesus _**Christ**_! Fuckin' hell! _**Ah**_!" John gasped as Pelena added her tongue into the mix, running her tongue along the shaft as she came up, flicking the head when she reached the top.

Orana's voice came from the pile of clothes. She had found her omni-tool.

"How big was the glass you gave him?" She called as she read something on her omnitool, no doubt a medical site.

Pelena didn't respond, instead, continuing her oral ministration on John, enjoying how the human convulsed and twitched at each bob of her head, each flick of the tongue.

Suddenly, John went rigid. He threw his head back onto the mattress, thrusting up into Pelena's mouth. She pulled back before he went too far down her throat, but keeping his head in her mouth.

John roared a primal sound that made the two maidens shudder in arousal.

His cock twitched, shooting ropes of come into Pelena's mouth. She accepted the gift eagerly, letting him coat the inside of her mouth. When it became too much, she pulled away, but continued jerking him off, letting him spill over her hand, creamy white covering deep blue. She jerked him as he rode his orgasm, milking him of every delicious drop. After a long moment, John collapsed on the bed, exhausted. His eyes were unfocused and he was mumbling incoherent sentences.

Pelena looked down at him, taking pride in her work. She let his come settle in her mouth, savoring his taste, his essence. He was sweet. She tossed her head back, swallowing her prize in one gulp. Pelena felt the warmth travel all the way down to her stomach.

Orana crawled over to her friend, her eyes fixed on Pelena's come-dripping hand. She reached out and took Pelena by her wrist, pulling her friend's hand to her own mouth.

"I didn't get any." Orana cooed. Without another word, she licked Pelena's finger clean, taking her share of the ample prize.

Orana giggled as she let John slide down her throat.

"He tastes sweet." She stated as she wiped her chin of any leftovers, swallowing those as well.

Pelena smiled at her friend, reaching out, and wrapping a hand around the back of Orana's head, pulling her in for a kiss. Their full lips morphed together, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Orana moaned into the kiss, fondly remembering the last time she and Pelena did this.

They soon broke apart, Orana leaning down and taking one of Pelena's supple breasts into her mouth, teasing her nipple with her tongue. Pelena tossed her head back, moaning as her friend suckled one breast and kneaded the other.

"I gave him a medium glass." Pelena managed to gasp. Orana look up from her chest in confusion, before finally understanding.

"The website said he'd last for another three hours, but I don't know Pelena, he looks – OH GODDESS!"

John was up again, standing proudly at attention, hard as ever, throbbing with arousal. The primal look in his eyes was back, piercing into the two asari.

Pelena and Orana laughed, more out of disbelief than out of humor.

Orana crawled back onto the bed, pouncing on John. The human pulled her in for a deep kiss. An instant later she found herself probing his mouth with her tongue, and vice-versa. It was primal, aggressive. John tossed any notion of being gentle out the window. He was lost to lust. And neither Pelena nor Orana would have it any other way.

Orana felt him poke at her moist entrance. The purple woman leaned back on John's lap, his length disappearing between her tender folds.

John sighed heavily, enjoying the feeling of his cock enveloped by the maiden's silk lips. She was velvet on his member and maddeningly tight. Judging from the sound Orana was making, she shared his positive opinion.

At first, Orana didn't think she could take all of him in. He looked too big to fit. She slid him in slowly, lowering herself onto his rigid organ. He rubbed against her inner walls, spreading her to the point of insanity. Orana let out a high pitched squeal, clenching around him. Suddenly, she couldn't take any more of him in. Orana realized her hips had met his. He was now fully inside her.

The idea of being completely filled by such a mammoth cock thrilled Orana. What could she do, now?

With a playful giggle, the purple asari bucked her hips once. John moved in unison inside her, his organ sending a wave of pleasure through her nerves. The giggling instantly transformed into a loud gasp of pleasure.

"Oh!" Orana's hand shot up to her breasts, kneading them, amplifying the pleasure. The asari repeated the move, this time rising off of him slightly. The same pleasure struck her again, and she let herself drop. Gravity did the rest. His cock shot up into her, striking her core. This time, Orana cried out, a pulse of ecstasy shooting through her. An instant later, she linked her mind with his.

"Embrace eternity!"

**8**

**8**

**8**

Xares Kavika thought himself to be a good turian. He served his people and did his duty. Eventually had a family. He loved them unconditionally, like any good father should.

Of course, there were certain things he could do without. For one, there was his daughter's human fetish. He didn't hate humans, but he didn't like them all that much either.

He could also do without the social ostracism that came with his daughter's sexual fantasies. Of course, the ostracism only came from fellow parents, towards Xares. Velpa, despite her "preferences", was well accepted among the other teenagers on Palaven. Xares ended up receiving several complaints from their parents that Velpa was "turning their children into deviants".

However, none of those things were as annoying as Velpa's room. Every time Xares went in, he was greeted by seemingly endless posters of and photos of half-naked human males, their shirts open or just plain gone, exposing their disgusting muscles. Xares balked at the sight, the sweat coating their bodies not helping. Xares never understood why Velpa found them attractive.

He'd lost count of the number of action vids, starring (often shirtless) human males, that he'd been dragged to go see by his daughter.

They were all the same, always involving a somewhat young, male protagonist, a series of incomprehensible action scenes (sometimes Xares got lucky and there'd be a sword fight. He liked swords.), and a female love interest (the species varied for each vid) who was almost always kidnapped. The hero always managed to save his girl, swooping in at the last moment in a heroic fashion. Velpa ate it up, fueling her rose-tinted view of humanity. She often vocalized her excitement in the theater whenever the hero lost his shirt for no other reason to show off his muscles. This, of course, drew unwanted attention from the rest of the audience.

Xares ended up moving to Thessia, to escape the ridicule and to spare his family the humiliation from fellow "true turians".

Despite all this, Xares still loved his daughter. If he didn't, he'd be a sad excuse for a father. This was why he was currently attempting to spend time with Velpa. He thought a day on the town together would be good for them both.

"How about this place, dad?" Velpa suggested, pointing to a small café on the left side of the street. Xares nodded, smiling as his daughter led the way inside. It looked nice enough, it even served Dextros!

The asari at the counter looked somewhat annoyed, but Xares thought nothing of it.

"Hello, madam." Xares greeted the asari, "Is there anything you recommend…?"

Xares stopped, finally noticing what the asari was annoyed about. There was a voice, faint at first, but now it could clearly be heard. It was a female moaning and screaming. It sounded like…

'**Spirits!'**

Xares whipped around to face his daughter. Velpa was staring, wide-eyed, at the ceiling. She heard it too. The ceiling started to make creaking noises, dust falling from the cracks.

Xares went from shock to disgust and then, quickly, to anger. He slammed his hands down on the counter.

"_**Just what in the name of the spirits is going on here?" **_He bellowed. The asari sighed, as if he were just a minor annoyance. A krogan came lumbering up to Xares and Velpa, carrying, not a glass, but a _bucket_ of coffee in one hand.

"Two of Alestra's younger employees gave a human a powerful aphrodisiac." He answered for the asari. It was obvious the korgan found the situation hilarious.

"Aphrodisiac?" Xares repeated in disbelief.

"A human?" Velpa piped up, intrigued. Xares did his best to ignore that.

"Yep. A male. And now they're currently _assisting_ the customer upstairs." The krogan continued, a lecherous smirk on his face.

Velpa gulped, turning her attention back to the ceiling, listening to the screams and moans that the human was drawing from lucky women.

This did not go unnoticed by Xares. He stepped up to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep your mind off it, Velpa. There are better men for you out there, preferably turian." Xares implored, trying to draw her attention from the noise. "Besides, that's probably just the aphrodisiac working its magic A human probably wouldn't last half that long!"

The krogan reappeared, somehow moving without Xare's knowledge.

"Actually, aphrodisiacs only serve to arouse. They don't bolster stamina or virility. In fact, considering my experience with them, they impede both."

Velpa let out a small noise, somewhere between a whimper and a squeak. Xares brought his palm to his face in frustration.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**-Sometime later-**

Orana rode John with reckless abandon, having lost all perceptions of grace and form. She was lost to primal instinct, slamming herself down on John's cock for maximum pleasure. The perfect globes that were her breasts bounced in front of the human's face. It was a hypnotizing sight. Occasionally, John would lean forward and take one of the soft mounds into his mouth, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, Goddess!" the asari gasped. She was close, John as well.

Orana bounced upon his a few more times before a wave of ecstasy washed over her, a pulse that hit every nerve in her body. Her velvet folds clenched around John, gripping his member like a vise. Her juices poured down from her, coating John's cock in the sweet honey.

Orana wailed in ecstasy, throwing her head back, her face contorted into an expression of shock and joy. A moment later, she went limp, plopping down on the bed next to John. She was panting heavily, exhausted.

John was still hard, throbbing, aching for release. He needed more.

Pelena was next to him on the bed, on all fours, shaking her ass up at him, beckoning him to her. Her middles finger was buried deep in her puckered hole. The sight was mesmerizing. Any lesser man would've come right there. Pelena removed her finger from her tight rear, sighing.

John came up behind Pelena, holding his cock by the base, prodding her hole. Thank God, his cock was already soaked in Orana's juiced. He had no time to go and find lube.

At first, he was met with resistance. It took a while to work the head in. Pelena gripped the sheets, clenching her teeth as John pushed through, invading her ass.

John watched in awe as his cock disappeared between Pelena's beautiful, blue cheeks. It didn't seem possible, yet it was happening before his eyes. Deeper and deeper, inch by inch, slowly but surely. Her velvety walls massaged him, her tightness refusing to let his cock go.

Finally, John's hips met Pelena's. He was fully inside her, his mammoth cock buried deep in her ass.

"_Ooooh, Goddess!"_ Pelena moaned, the feeling indescribable.

John couldn't move at first, Pelena was incredibly tight. A moment passed and Pelena relaxed herself, still moaning at being filled completely.

John slowly pulled out, but not completely. He left a good portion of his length inside Pelena. The asari whined at the sudden emptiness.

John thrust his hips forward, hard. His length drove back into Pelena's depths.

Pelena squealed, an open smile on her face. The action sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body, into her core.

Soon, John was thrusting, slow but steady, into Pelena's tight rear. He thrusted until he couldn't push farther. She was just too tight. John gripped Pelena's hips, pulling her onto him as he drove his cock into her velvety hole.

Pelena moaned into the mattress, thrusting back against John's thrusts. John grunted his approval.

"_Goddess, __**Harder!**_" Pelena barely managed to say, ecstasy rising as john rutted into her ass.

Suddenly, John pulled out, leaving Pelena feeling empty. The asari whined at the loss of warmth, but was caught by surprise when John flipped her over, onto her back.

John grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Reaching down, he spread Pelena's perfect butt cheeks, exposing her raw hole, ready to take him once more.

With one, hard, thrust, he hilted himself inside her. Pelena shrieked in pleasure, throwing her head back. This time, she actually tore the bed sheets, her nails cutting through the fabric.

John pulled out quickly, until only his head remained inside her. Then, with all the strength he could muster, he hilted himself again. His hips slapped against Pelena's perfect ass, the sound echoing in the room.

He did this repeatedly, Pelena whimpering as he pounded her, probing her tight depths. John reached down with one hand, dipping two fingers into Pelena's wet lips, using his thumb to play with her sensitive nub.

Pelena moaned, biting her lower lip. The double stimulation was taking a toll on the young asari.

Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. She reached up and placed her palm flat against his chest. For a moment she felt his muscles move beneath his skin, feeling them tighten as he focused all his power on her.

'**Goddess! Such vigor!'**

Pelena locked eyes with John, staring into his soul as he claimed her.

'**This is it!'**

"Embrace eternity!" She maoned. Her eyes became and deep black and their minds joined. She reached out to him and him to her. Their nervous systems entwined, becoming whole.

She felt him feel her, and he felt her feel him. For a brief moment, they were one being, one that was overwhelmed by pleasure and ecstasy, the lifeblood of the universe. Their screams and moans could be heard outside.

John roared as he gave one last thrust into Pelena's tight rear, his cock twitching as it sent his seed deep into her bowels. Pelena felt the warmth pool inside her, moaning as it hit her sensitive inner walls. Her juices dribbled out of her, onto John and the bed. The two lovers clung to each other, panting, not saying a word.

They were tired, Orana was already asleep. Almost instantly, the human and the asari drifted off to sleep, basking in the afterglow of the best sex any of them had ever had.

Before letting the comfort of sleep claim him, John let a single thought enter his mind. It would stay with him for a long while.

'**I fucking love my life'**

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Well, there you have it folks!

Hope you enjoyed it! It is the longest smut I've ever written, so leave some reviews and let me know how I did! I would really appreciate that!

-Harold.


	4. Pilgrimage

Hey guys! John Shepard is back! With, you guessed it, moar smut!

Also, I'll be putting up a pole on my profile for you guys to decide what race the next lucky lady will be. I'll then write a chapter based around that idea and that'll be the next smut chapter.

Anyways, here ya go!

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

**2175**

**The Migrant Fleet**

**The Rayya**

Sixteen year old Tali'Zorah nar Rayya sat anxiously as her father paced in front of her. Today, the young quarian girl started her pilgrimage, the rite of passage undertaken by all quarians into adulthood. Of course, her father, Rael'Zorah, was taking this opportunity to warn his daughter of the galaxy outside the flotilla, giving her a quick rundown of what she should expect.

Of course this "rundown" was just one long rant against the other species of the galaxy.

"-And please, by the ancestors, stay away from turians! You'll be met with nothing but their damned superiority complex! Cocky bastards, the lot of them!" Rael ranted, waving his arm dismissively at the thought of the "fork-faces", as he so eloquently put them.

Tali knew this to be untrue. She wasn't as gullible as other young quarians. She read her codex, went on the extranet, did research. But she held her tongue. She let her father continue his tirade.

"And that reminds me! _**Humans**_!" Rael grunted in disgust, "Thinking with their dicks, the whole bunch! Worse than the damned asari!"

Tali fidgeted in her seat. She, and by extension, the whole fleet, had heard the rumors about humanity when they first entered the galactic stage. The "hairless apes", as some bitter turians liked to call them, had built themselves quite the reputation, about how they'd take just about anyone to bed.

Of course, Tali knew most of this to be exaggeration, but that stop her from being curious.

When your "reputation" rivals that of the asari, it can't all be just rumors, right?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**The Citadel**

**Hotel Room**

Twenty one year old John Shepard grinned to himself as the quarian woman writhed on the bed next to him. His right hand was currently occupied, plunging two fingers into the quarian's moist, delicate folds.

Her name was Jorra. John loved saying it, loved the way it rolled off his tongue. But he didn't love it nearly as much as hearing her whimper and moan as he probed her wet core, massaging her inner walls.

John had found this little beauty down in the wards. She was getting harassed by an asshat C-Sec officer. He was a turian, and a cocky one at that. Asshole even had the gall to start hitting on the poor girl, and that was right after he threatened her with arrest! What, did he think she be all over him just because he was a guy in a uniform?

So, John, being the chivalrous young man that he was, intervened. And by intervene, he meant "punch in the face". The resulting chase wrecked a considerable portion of a market but it sure got John's blood flowing. Which, in turn, added adrenaline to the mix.

Adrenaline makes people do crazy things.

Like, say, have sex with someone you just met.

It was understandable. Here was this young quarian woman being treated like crap and out of nowhere comes this dashing human, getting her out of trouble and making her day exponentially more exciting. The fact that the hotel they hid in had clean rooms certainly helped. Also, a fridge full of immune-boosters and herbal supplements.

The room had been properly sterilized, and both had taken the proper precautions. Hell, John even used a special kind of soap. But it was totally worth it.

Jorra squealed loudly, one hand shooting up to grasp John's shoulder, pulling him down to face her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. It was unlike anything the quarian had ever felt before. It was wonderful.

John slid his tongue into Jorra's mouth. She squeaked in surprise but moaned as his tongue entwined with hers. She melted into him, becoming putty in his hands. It was pure ecstasy.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Rael's voice grew louder. Tali leaned back into her seat, now becoming bored.

"They will try and seduce you, promising pleasure you can't even imagine! Don't believe their lies! Not only is dangerous, but they don't even know quarian anatomy! They probably wouldn't even know how!"

**8**

**8**

**8**

John's face was buried between Jorra's outstretched legs. Both of his strong, gentle hands were on the quarian's curvy hips, holding her in place. John's tongue lashed out, running across her sensitive folds. She was dripping, liquid heat already coating her nether lips.

John brought his lips to her velvet ones, kissing and licking her.

Jorra mewled loudly, her head falling back against the pillow.

John pushed his tongue past her moist entrance, plunging into her warm depths. He tasted her, letting her flow into his mouth. She was sweet, like hot maple syrup.

Jorra gave a quiet gasp, kneading her own breasts, tweaking her hard nipples. She reached down with one petite hand and ran her fingers through John's short hair. The feeling of thos tiny bristles against her skin was intoxicating.

"Yes! _More_! Love me! _Keelah, __**taste me**_!"

John was more than happy to oblige.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Rael seemed less anxious now. He appeared smug, somewhat. Tali stayed silent, merely watching her father, letting him work himself out. Eventually, his rant would end, he would tire and continue working to help the fleet.

Auntie Raan had entered the private room a short while ago. Rael was apparently taking too long with his daughter and she was sent to check up on them.

Tali could just feel her aunt rolling her eyes at her father's tirade.

"Heh, they're probably all just rumors anyway! 'Going all night long' my arse! Hah!"

Tali sunk into her seat, embarrassed by her father's behavior. She glanced sheepishly at Raan. Raan simply shook her head, amused.

Rael chuckled to himself, drawing the attention back to him.

"I just bet they'll all have small dicks. Wouldn't that be rich? Hah!"

**8**

**8**

**8**

John groaned as he thrust himself into the convulsing woman below him. Jorra's legs were wrapped around his waist, locking the couple together.

'**Quarian legs are **_**strong**_**'**

Jorra's three-fingered hands grasped at the skin on John's back, her nails cutting in.

John loved the sting.

Like his father told him, "If you can get her to do _**that**_ to you in bed, you've done something right."

Jorra whimpered, a sweet little sound that drove John's arousal to new heights. The quarian leaned up, kissing him, small pecks on his lips, chin, and neck.

"Faster."She commanded, breathless.

Like a good soldier, John followed orders. He reached forward, gripping the bed frame, rutting into Jorra's nethers with vigor.

'**Goddamn, she's fucking tight!'**

Jorra tightened around him, gripping John's member like a vise.

"Kee- _LAH_!" She screamed. Jorra wrapped one petite hand around the back of John's head, locking their eyes. They stayed like that as John thrust away, staring into each other's souls.

The next words she spoke sparked something primal within John.

"Fuck me, human."

And he did just that.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tali stood at the airlock, where her shuttle had connected to the Rayya. She was nervous, wringing her hands together.

In front of her, Rael'Zorah and Auntie Raan stood proudly. Goodbyes were exchanged between them, but, as always, Rael refrained from showing too much emotion. At least Auntie Raan gave her a hug.

"Go in peace, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Raan said tearfully, as Tali entered her shuttle, the airlock sealing shut behind her. Rael merely nodded, accepting that his daughter was on her own.

Raan waited until the small shuttle was out of sight before smacking Rael across the side of his head. It didn't hurt him, but it sure rattled his head a bit.

"_'Small dicks!_' Really?"

**8**

**8**

**8**

Jorra lay across the bed, exhausted, her back to John. John wrapped one of his arms around her, embracing her from behind, spooning her. Jorra loved the feeling of her skin against hers.

Jorra let out a small, pleased hum. To John, it was the most beautiful sound in the galaxy.

Jorra curled up into John. He was warm. Very warm.

Quarians, in general, had a lower core body temperature than humans. They would instinctively move towards warmth. John would find this little fact good to know from now on.

John dipped his head down, lightly kissing Jorra's sensitive neck as he pulled the thin blanket over them. The quarian hummed in appreciation, shifting slightly beneath John's hold.

A moment later, Jorra gave off a huff of disappointment. John stopped his teasing.

"What's wrong love?" He cooed, still under the spell of lust.

Jorra huffed again. It was cute.

"Soon, I'll be back in my suit. After all that, I won't be able to really _feel_ anything!"

John gave her a small smile.

"No need to worry about that, sweety."

Jorra turned to her human lover, a look of confusion on her face.

'**She looks cute when confused. Hell, she looks cute anytime!'**

John motioned towards the nightstand. A large array of bottles and tubes were set on top of it. Different colored labels and what not. Jorra could tell they were medicine bottles.

"We still have all those immune-boosters. We can stay here as long as you like, love." John ran one hand over Jorra's cheek as he said this, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Jorra's look of confusion morphed into a smile of pure joy. She pulled her human in for a kiss, tongues probing each other's mouths once again.

It was going to be a long night.

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Well, there you have it!

Hope you enjoyed!

Either tomorrow or Thursday, I'll have another chapter up, so don't worry.

Oh yeah, and:

Emeeeerrrrgency. Induction. Port.

LOL.

Review please! They pay my rent! (not really)


	5. UNC

Hey guys! Me again!

This chapter is not smut, but instead is a funny.

Thought it would be good filler until the poll tells me what the next chapter will be.

Well, here you go!

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Commander John Shepard kneeled down in the dirt, scanning the object embedded into the soil with his omnitool. Behind him, looking bored as hell, was Urdnot Wrex. The krogan battlemaster leaned against the mako, occasionally glancing over at Shepard, wondering when he would finish so they could leave the wretched planet.

Liara had gone off on her own. On the way down, Shepard had picked up some prothean readings. Apparently, there were prothean ruins on the planet as well, and in close proximity to John's original target. Liara was more than happy to go check it out.

The air was humid. Sweat accumulated on John's skin, making his skin stick to his armor. The feeling was unpleasant. Some sweat dripped off his face, evaporating as soon as it hit the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, his onnitool beeped. The artifact had been successfully recovered. A few more button presses and the object hissed, opening for the commander. John peaked inside, catching a glimpse of his find.

It was a turian colony insignia.

And one of the matriarch writings.

"Fucking hell!" John cursed as he stood up, angrily kicking a lump of dirt into the air.

Wrex snorted, amused by his commander's burst of rage.

"Well what did you expect to find, Shepard? The krogan grunted, "Did you think to find some long lost alien poon?"

John shot Wrex a withering glare. Wrex was a friend, sure, but sometimes he needed to know when to shut his damn mouth. Snout. Whatever.

The alliance marine turned back to his discovery, reluctantly downloading the insignia and the writings to his omnitool. A few seconds later, and both were downloaded. John emailed them to their respective groups, a turian contact and the committee of matriarchs.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" John asked to no one in particular. Wrex looked up, one brow raised.

"I mean, this served no purpose whatsoever! It didn't help me defeat Saren, no one needed to get shot, and no innocents were in immediate danger!"

Liara came staggering over to Wrex, carrying a crate of prothean trinkets, obviously taken from the ruins.

"What's wrong with Shepard?" She whispered to Wrex.

"He's ranting again." The krogan replied.

Liara winced, slowly retreating into the mako, where it was quiet.

"…and the same goes those matriarch writings and those stupid fucking league of one medallions! Why do _**I **_need to go find these things? Why not someone else? I'm sure there are other turian, asari, or salarian spectres who would be _**more**_ than happy to do this shit! I didn't go through N7 training to go on some damned fetch quest! So, I ask again, why the fuck am I even doing this?"

Wrex shrugged, staying silent, clearing not giving a shit.

John glared at him, opening his mouth to start yelling again. Suddenly, his omnitool beeped.

He had gotten new messages. Curious, John checked his inbox. One was from his turian contact. The other was from the committee of matriarchs back on Thessia. They had gotten the colony insiginia and matriarch writings.

John's bank account told him he was now a million credits richer. And the matriarchs wanted to thank him _personally_. After several encounters with many different asari, John knew what that _really_ meant.

John looked up at Wrex, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. _**That's**_ why."

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

I hope this will tie you guys over.

Be sure to vote in the poll! It's blind, but that's what makes it fun!

Leave a review please! And be sure to check out my other work (bar Movie Magic: Mass Effect Edition. It's aweful.)

-Harold


	6. The Skies of Rannoch

I'm back again! No smut yet, though. I'm going to let the poll go one for a little while longer.

In the meantime, here's this!

'**Thoughts are in bold. Like this. Notice how I use apostrophes and not quotation marks.'**

:

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Shepard was numb. He watches the sky. Little flashes of light twinkle like stars.

Stars.

He remembers lying in a field as a child. He would stare up at the night sky. He would watch the stars. They would calm him, whenever he needed it, when he was stressed.

But not now.

Anyone else would have found the twinkling lights to be a beautiful sight.

But not Shepard.

Shepard knew what those flashes really were.

It made him sick.

He can hear it over the comm. People screaming, children crying. There are so many distress calls, almost indiscernible. But Shepard can hear them.

All of them sound panicked, shocked. They can't believe this was happening to them.

Shepard reaches up and rips the earpiece out. He can't stand to listen anymore.

This was a mistake. Shepard now hears Tali. She is sobbing. Her focus is on the balls of fire raining down from the sky.

Her people are burning.

Men.

Women.

Children.

All of them, burning.

Tali trembled, choking out a cry of anguish. Shepard winces. He turns away. He can't watch.

Shepard hears a familiar whirring noise. He turns to the source. It's a geth. It has N7 armor grafted onto itself.

**Legion.**

When they first met, Shepard didn't trust the synthetic. After awhile, though, he began to trust him, even regard him as a friend.

Now, Legion is on his knees. His optic blinks several times, trying to stay functional.

There's a blade protruding from Legion's back. Quarian design.

Legion reaches out to Shepard, his optic flickering. More geth platforms appear. All on their knees. They all reach for Shepard-Commander.

Legion speaks.

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard finds that he can't respond.

"Does… this… unit… have…."

Shepard tries to respond, to say yes, to provide some sort of reassurance to his friend. To anyone. He can't. He just can't speak.

Legion's optic finally flickers off, like a candle being snuffed out. The empty shell crumples into the dirt. The other geth follow. All of them, fall.

The sound they make, a sickening "thud". It haunts Shepard.

Shepard stares at them.

It's his fault.

"I'm sorry."

Shepard is surprised. That wasn't his voice. But he's heard it before. No warble, though.

"_Oh, God." He whispers._

Shepard spins around.

He sees her. She's not wearing a mask.

He's seen her face before. She was beautiful that night on the Normandy.

Now, her pretty face is contorted into an expression of anguish. Tears roll down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot.

She leans back.

"_No."_

Then she falls.

"_**Tali!"**_

Time slows down. Shepard runs to her, screaming. He reaches out for his friend, his comrade, his lover.

He's too late.

She's lost.

There are no words.

Shepard stares ahead, unmoving.

He looks up to the skies of Rannoch, watching as the geth and the quarians send each other to oblivion.

He has failed.

_**BWWWWRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

The horrible noise pierces the human's ears. It is familiar to Shepard. He heard back on Earth. He heard it on Tuchanka.

Shepard turns around.

The reaper is back on its legs. It survived the salvo from the quarian fleet. It's giant red eye looms over Shepard, charging up, staring down on the pathetic insect.

Shepard closes his eyes and lets the red overtake him.

**8**

**8**

**8**

John is quickly jolted awake, inhaling sharply as he was slammed back into reality.

He was in a cold sweat.

John starts breathing deeply as he frantically looks around his cabin.

It dawns on him.

'**Just a dream'**

Many emotions flood John's mind.

Relief.

Happiness.

_**Fear**_**.**

It was then that John made up his mind. He got up, out of bed, and stormed towards his locker.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tali was busy in the war room, typing away at whatever it was that she does. Across the room was Raan, doing roughly the same thing.

Neither of them noticed Shepard enter the room, already in his combat gear.

Both quarian women jumped in surprise when Shepard called out Tali's name.

"Shepard? Something you need?" She asked tentatively.

Shepard said nothing. Instead, he tossed Tali her gear. The quarian caught it with ease.

"We're going somewhere?" She asked again.

"We're going to go save Admiral Asshat." Shepard declared, a look of determination on his face.

Tali was surprised. Shepard was originally going to leave Admiral Koris for dead.

"Is there a reason for your change of heart?"

Shepard looks Tali in the eyes, past her visor.

"Diplomacy."

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Well, there you have it! I know, a little more depressing than usual, but this isn't all about smut! I got to get some respectable entries in here, too!

Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to leave a review and vote in the poll.

Both pay my rent.

-Harold.


	7. And One For Shepard

Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter for you! I reviewed the poll results and it was a tie between krogan and asari. I'm posting the krogan chapter first and the asari will come later, as soon as I copy it from my notebook (I handwrite my stories before typing them).

It's not exactly smut, and for that, I apologize. I couldn't really picture it in my head, so I decided to make it a funny short.

The asari chapter WILL be smut, though, so don't you worry. You'll get your fix soon enough.

"The Vast Expanse", will take a little longer to update. Sorry about that. I have the next chapter around half-way done, so it shouldn't take too long. Same goes for the next chapter of "Paragons: Elysium".

So keep your eyes peeled by loyal readers!

In other news, here you go!

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

"… _There have been several breeding requests for Grunt... and one for Shepard."_

'**Why the fuck am I even here?'**

John Shepard found that he didn't know the answer to his own question. Maybe it was his curiosity, or maybe it was his shameless xenophilia. Or perhaps he was just an idiot.

'**Probably the last one.'**

None of it mattered however, as he was already in too deep to escape now.

John Shepard shifted on his feet, the heat of Tuchanka finally getting to him. It was a dry heat, the worst kind. His skin burned, the sweat evaporating as soon as it appeared.

He was on in a large tent, made up of scraps, old sheets and animal skins sown together. There was no organization in its construction, just like the rest of the krogan camp. Strips and patches of whatever could be found were placed in an incomprehensible mess and somehow the krogan called it a tent.

A home.

There was a makeshift bed behind him, made from the same material as the tent. It also had drapes around it, probably to provide some privacy to the person sleeping. It looked in no way comfortable, at least by human standards. For all he knew, to the krogan, this whole tent was like a five-star hotel suite.

But none of that mattered for now. John's focus was on who was in front of him.

The krogan female was cautiously looking him over, circling him slowly. John stayed silent as she quietly judged him, sizing him up.

'**Seriously, why the fuck am I here?'**

After what seemed like hours, the krogan female finally spoke.

"So, you're the human Wrex speaks so highly of. You're the one who killed the thresher maw."

They weren't questions. She was stating facts.

Shepard cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

"It wasn't just me, ma'am. Urdnot Grunt-."

The female waved him off.

"Hmph!" She scoffed, almost amused, "_Modesty._"

She began chuckling, a low rumbling sound.

John took a step forward, now glaring. He didn't like being laughed at.

The female stopped laughing, locking her eyes with his. She stepped forward as well.

"Modesty is a sign of weakness among krogan." She stated, her face inches from Shepard's. She reached forward, running a hand down his arm. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"But from what I've heard, you're anything but."

Before Shepard could respond, she pushed him backwards, roughly. Shepard landed on the large, makeshift bed. It was actually pretty comfortable, despite Shepard's earlier assumptions.

'**Looks can be deceiving.'**

With surprising speed, the female krogan closed the distance between them, hopping on the bed, straddling John, trapping him. She pulled at a clasp on her outfit, letting the robes fall from her body, exposing her to the world.

'**So **_**this**_** is a naked krogan? Not bad.'**

"You saved that human colony, Elysium, against an army of pirates. All by yourself, no less." She growled, her voice heavy with lust, "Then you go off and save another colony. Eden Prime, was it? Next was the Citadel, from the geth."

She tore his shirt off, literally. There was no unbuttoning. The shirt was in shreds. She ran her hands gently down his chest, across his stomach, feeling the toned muscles, admiring the scars.

"I guess you could say I have _thing_ for heroes, Shepard."

John tries to protest, but ultimately decided, to hell with it. Sex was sex.

"You got a name sweety?" He asked in the most charming voice he could muster with a krogan laying on top of him.

"I gave up my name, when I became the shaman." She responded bluntly.

"That's… great."

The female gave a small chuckle before focusing her attention on John's belt.

Poor thing never stood a chance.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Chakwas pinched the bridge of her nose. In situations like these, there were simply no words to describe how she felt.

Garrus Vakarian stood next to her, trying his absolute best to not burst out laughing.

Grunt, meanwhile, stood proudly at his battlemaster's side.

Or, more accurately, he stood proudly while he carried his battlemaster.

"Commander, how **exactly** did you break your hipbones?" Chakwas asked, shaking her head as she did.

Grunt smiled broadly, eager to tell others of his leader's conquests.

"He took a mate the only way you should! If there aren't any cuts or bruises afterwards, you weren't doing it right in the first place!"

Garrus couldn't hold it in anymore. The vigilante howled with laughter, doubling over and clutching his sides. Chakwas was a lot less amused, grunting in disgust at her Commander's shamelessness.

Shepard sneered at his right-hand, who was currently still laughing on the floor.

"Oh, you can fuck right off, Vakarian!"

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please, don't forget to leave a review. I like seeing what you guys think, newcomers as well!

And they pay my rent.

PS. The krogan female is **exactly** who you think she is.

-Harold


	8. You Earned This

Hey guys! I recently watched The Avengers.

I was in the biggest theater, in the middle seat, in the middle row.

The place was packed.

Yeah.

**BEST! NIGHT! EVER!**

The movie was so fucking awesome! You guys need to do yourselves a favor and go see it, like, right now!

Unless, of course, that's not your kind of thing. In which case, read this new sexy chapter.

This also doubles as a fill for a **way old** prompt on the KinkMeme over on LiveJournal. I thought I'd be the OP's messiah and finally fill it for him, since the person who promised to do so never did (the bastard…).

I decided to add a drell female into the mix. I needed to get her in somehow, so I decided, why not?

Hope you guys and gals enjoy.

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Many feelings flooded John's mind as he walked through the Presidium. Among them were happiness, because he had recently saved the whole galaxy from the likes of Sovereign, curiosity, because the Consort wished to see him again, and excitement, because, well, the Consort wished to see him again. The Spectre still had very fond memories of the last time the two had spoken.

Well, "spoken", was really too tame of a word to describe what he did with insatiable asari. The words "sweaty" and "carnal" fit the situation much better.

Of course, John wouldn't let himself get too excited. After all, the Consort may really just want to talk with him.

The Presidium still showed signs of the battle. There were scorch marks on many of the walls, windows were smashed in, benched and trees reduced to piles of rubble. A few keepers were doing whatever the hell they did, fixing things alongside the volunteer workers.

John was in civilian clothing, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He had become quite the celebrity when he saved the Council from the clutches of the Geth. People saw him as a true hero, someone who overcame all odds in the face of certain death. As a result, people just _wouldn't leave him alone._

On the upside, John _did_ receive a sudden surge in attention from the opposite sex. Many women (and men) were probably sitting at home right now, getting all hot and bothered over the "handsome and dashing war hero who saved them all from the evil army of synthetics". John was happily reminded of the few months he spent on Elysium after he saved the colony from an army of pirates. There was this one turian girl, had a really sexy voice, who… well… you get the idea.

Despite wearing civilian clothing, John was still recognized by several passersby. The marine ignored them. The fame could wait, the Consort wanted to see him now.

John entered the Consort's chambers with confidence only the savior of the galaxy could have.

He was greeted by Nelyna, the soft spoken asari greeter. He remembered her soothing voice, smooth as honey. She was just as gorgeous as the last time John had seen her. The blue female's long, purple dress was still delightfully snug on her body, showing off her curvaceous figure.

"Commander! It is very good to see you!" John thought he heard a bit of reverence in her voice.

John smiled warmly at the blue woman, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Likewise, Nelyna. I'm glad you made it through all right."

A charming smile formed on the commander's face that undoubtedly melted the greeter's heart.

"The Consort is waiting upstairs, but…." Nelyna sounded almost… shy.

The asari's hand reached up, taking a hold of the one John had set on her shoulder. Her hand was soft, like "baby" soft. Warm too. Nelyna's skills as a masseuse became evident as she gently stroked Shepard's hand with hers. Her big, blue eyes were welling up. At first, john thought he had done something wrong, but then he saw a smile spread on Nelyna's face.

"I… I wanted to thank you." She looked straight into John's eyes, her hand leaving his, moving to his face. She ran her petite hand across john's cheek, feeling the tiny bristles of his stubble against her palm.

Shepard exhaled at the feeling of the asari's soft touch, placing one hand over hers.

"You… don't have to thank me." John managed to say, teetering on the edge. The combination of her soft skin, her voice, and her scent was almost too much for the marine. The asari was intoxicating.

"No, I do." The asari adopted an assertive tone, while still managing to keep her voice smooth. "We all do, Commander."

Nelyna took a step closer to John, their faces now inched apart.

"If not for you, the Citadel would be in ruins. Everyone on this station would be dead!"

"I had help." Shepard stated, on autopilot. He didn't sound like he was paying attention to what he was saying. How could he? A beautiful, blue woman was practically in his lap.

Nelyna smiled broadly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable. _Modesty_ coming from the man who saved the Citadel!"

Shepard merely shrugged, a small grin tugging at his lips. Nelyna stared at him, brows raised.

'**They don't make soldiers like him anymore.'**

Nelyna's hand moved from John's cheek to behind his head. She pulled his head to hers, not met with any resistance. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Nelyna pressing her lithe body into Shepard's. The asari's other hand moved up, feeling the marine's muscled chest through his shirt.

John wrapped his arms around Nelyna's waist, drawing her close. His tongue brushed against her teeth, demanding entrance. Nelyna obliged, parting her lips, letting his skilled oral muscle glide into her mouth.

Nelyna moaned into the kiss, becoming putty in Shepard's hands. Their tongues were entwined, the wet muscles gliding over each other, tasting each other.

Nelyna began to move backwards, pulling John with her, backing against the wall.

The asari raised one, elegant leg, hooking it around John's waist. It was then that John noticed that Nelyna's dress was split, lengthwise, up the leg. It showed a good amount of skin and got John's blood pumping faster.

'**Convenient.'**

John wrapped one arm around Nelyna, placing a hand on the small of her back, moving the other to the asari's leg around his waist, placing his hand on her supple thigh.

'**God, she's soft.'**

Nelyna shuddered at John touching her bare skin, breaking their deep kiss. Their lips were swollen and both were panting. Nelyna flushed a deep purple, biting her lower lip as John ran his hand farther up her leg. The asari gasped as John dipped his head down, his lips making contact with her neck, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. Nelyna shut her eyes, giving a low moan of pleasure, basking in the stimulation she was receiving. John's hand continued to move up Nelyna's leg, coming dangerously close to her….

"Commander." The voice didn't sound surprised, or angry, or even annoyed. It was a familiar, feminine voice, and she sounded… amused?

Nelyna squeaked in surprise, her eyes shooting open. John, however, kept his cool, setting the acolyte down gently, straightening his clothes. His cheeks were flushed a light red as he turned to face who had found them out.

Sha'ira the Consort stood before them, a knowing smile on her angelic face, her hands on her hips. Behind her, was another acolyte, a drell, giggling at the sight of the entangled human and asari.

John smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as Nelyna stood behind him, almost attempting to hide from the embarrassment.

The Consort chuckled, slowly advancing on the human, swaying her hips seductively. Both Sha'ira and the drell wore the same dress Nelyna had on, with the Consort's being a darker purple.

"I was beginning to worry, John. For a moment I thought I had been stood up! Now I see it was because you were… _occupied_." Sha'ira leaned over, eyeing Nelyna over John's shoulder, smiling at her acolyte. Nelyna appeared to shrink under her mistress's gaze, blushing madly.

Shepard cleared his throat, chuckling uncomfortably. It was never a good feeling when you got caught, John's mind going back to when his parents caught him with that turian girl.

"Consort. You wished to see me?" John nodded curtly.

Sha'ira laughed, shaking her head.

"Please, John, we've already been in bed together! I think we're past using titles!" Sha'ira playfully chastised the marine.

"Consor-," John stopped, correcting himself, "_Sha'ira_, is there a reason you called me?"

Sha'ira smiled at John, a devious little smirk. The look in her eyes told John her thoughts were _far_ from pure.

"Why, to thank you, John. You recently saved the Citadel, did you not? The Council owes you their lives! _**We**_ owe you our lives!" Sha'ira spread her arms, as if presenting the whole room to John. The drell acolyte nodded in agreement, as did Nelyna, who squeezed John's arm in affirmation.

John, on the other hand, shook his head. He held up a hand, interrupting Sha'ira.

"Listen, Sha'ira, I don't…" John didn't finish. Sha'ira pressed her lips to John's, sliding her skilled tongue into his mouth. John didn't resist. Soon, the Consort was in control. Nelyna watched, feeling a small sense of pride in her mistress's skills in seduction.

Sha'ira pulled away, leaving John in a dazed state. John couldn't resist. Their scent, the softness of their skin, the gentleness of their touch. They had him at their mercy.

And John couldn't be happier.

Sha'ira stepped back, allowing the drell acolyte to grab a hold of John's other arm.

"John, just relax." Sha'ira soothed as Nelyna and the drell female led John over to the stairs leading to the Consort's chambers. Soon, the four of them were in Sha'ira chambers, a dimly lit room with shadowy corners. The excitement was quite evident in the female's movements. John was led to a large couch, opposite of Sha'ira's bed, a new, flat mattress, replacing the bubble-shaped bed from before.

The pushed him back onto the leather furniture, letting him get comfortable.

"Let us take care of you." Nelyna soothed as she and Sha'ira began undoing the clasps of their dresses.

John didn't know what to think. He refused to get too excited provided this was all just a dream. Maybe he was still lying unconscious in a pile of rubble. He also didn't want to take advantage of his hero-status, provided this _was_ real. Then, Sha'ira uttered words that made all feelings of doubt flow away.

"You've earned this."

John let out a long exhale, relaxing into the soft, leather couch, watching the alien women before him strip away their clothes.

"Kala, lock the door," Sha'ira ordered the drell acolyte, her eyes never leaving John, "And cancel the rest of my appointments. We're going to be _very_ busy."

Kala, the drell female, was a turquoise colored drell. She was a pretty little thing, beautiful even. Her features were soft and feminine and, like all drell, a lithe, curvaceous body. John found himself staring at her rather well-curved behind as she walked off.

A moan drew John's attention across the room. Sha'ira and Nelyna were seated on the bed, opposite from John. Nelyna was sitting on Sha'ira's lap as the elder asari kissed the back of her neck. The Consort was peeling her acolyte's dress off her shoulders, exposing the maiden's flawless, blue skin.

Finally, the dress was pulled down, past her breasts, letting the full, supple globes of flesh fall free. Her dark blue nipples were already hard. Sha'ira immediately focused on the sensitive mounds, kneading them as she trailed wet kisses down Nelyna's neck.

Nelyna bit her lip, making quiet little moans as her mistress fondled her breasts. Sha'ira ceased her oral assault on her acolyte, looking at John over her shoulder, smiling wickedly at the human.

"Little Nelyna here is a bit shy in bed. Surprising, I know, but if you're skilled…," Sha'ira dipped one hand into Nelyna's skirt, sliding between her legs, "You can coax out the screamer in her."

As If on cue, Nelyna let out a loud, sultry moan. It was unmistakable what Sha'ira's hand was doing, but John was aching to see.

Nelyna leaned back into her mistress, writhing and whimpering in Sha'ira's arms. John sat up, leaning forward, his attention was owned by the sight before him.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of **me**." John rasped, half joking.

Sha'ira smirked at John as her fingers worked their magic between Nelyna's legs. Nelyna bucked against her mistress's hand, trying and failing to keep from screaming. Her moans and squeals filled the room.

"I just thought we'd give you a little 'show' to start it off." Sha'ira explained, "But…."

Sha'ira let it hang, wanting to see the great Commander Shepard squirm. She got the desired effect.

John leaned forward, his eyes burning with lust.

"But?"

Neylna threw her head back, wailing to the ceiling, coming hard against Sha'ira fingers. The maiden writhed on the elder asari's lap as indescribably sexy noises escaped her lips.

Sha'ira withdrew her hand from between Nelyna's legs, her fingers coated in the maiden's juices. The elder asari held the wet fingers in front of the acolyte's face, and, as if it was routine, Nelyna took the fingers into her mouth, licking and tasting herself on her mistress's hand.

And John thought his pants were tight before….

Sha'ira smiled mischievously at the human marine.

"But," She finally continued, "I know you are not a patient man."

John shifted in his seat, using every bit of his willpower not to stomp over there and take both asari right then and there. He needed to stay in control.

"Kala, help John relax." As the order left Sha'ira's mouth, the female drell, now completely naked, appeared from the shadows. Her breasts were smaller than Sha'ira's and Nelyna's, but she was a petite woman and still looked gorgeous.

Kala gently pushed John back onto the couch, catching his lips in a light kiss. The kiss was meant to sooth and relax, not arouse, and it worked. John's muscles loosened, the tension leaving his body. There was still some arousal there, however. John knew Kala wanted it just as much as he did. Like John, the drell had tremendous willpower. Save the savage rutting for later.

Kala broke the kiss, dragging herself down John's body. She began to slowly undo his belt and pants, an innocent little smile on her face the whole time.

'**Fucking tease.'**

The two asari looked on as Kala pulled John's pants down along with his boxers. John lifted his hips off the couch to make it easier for the drell woman. With a tug, John's throbbing member sprang free from its confines.

Nelyna gasped quietly at the unveiling. She stared at the stiff organ almost reverently, while Sha'ira thought back fondly to her first time with the Commander.

Kala, on the other hand, immediately went to work, wrapping her soft, full lips around the shaft. John groaned as the drell's soft, wet tongue massaged him, stroking the length of the shaft as Kala bobbed her head up and down, coating him in saliva.

Sha'ira chuckled.

"She certainly wastes no time, doesn't she?" She said into Nelyna's ear, playfully. Both Kala and John heard the comment as well and Kala responded with a throaty moan, sending pleasurable vibrations down the Commander's cock. John groaned loudly, gripping the armrest of the couch. Kala continued to bob her head, alternating between quick sucks and slow, lavishing strokes of her agile tongue.

"Jesus…." John's breathing became ragged as he clenched his hands into fists, using every bit of his self control to not grab her head and force himself down her throat.

John reminded himself that women are not to be treated that way… unless, of course, the wanted to be. So he forced himself to relax, to sit back and enjoy Kala's "services".

And, God, did she service him.

Like most drell, her lips were big and soft, and she took advantage of this. It was like his cock was gliding between two, silk cushions. Her tongue was also longer than that of a quarian's, asari's, or human's, but not by much. It was a pleasant surprise, however.

Each time her head would rise back up, she would take a good, long lick of the underside of the shaft before flicking her tongue across the tip, teasing the slit at the top. After awhile, she brought her hand into the mix, stroking and pumping his member in rhythm with her sucks. Drell hands were different than humans. The two middle digits were fused to together, making for a strange sensation on John's organ. But it was not unwelcome.

Suddenly, Kala stopped, releasing John from her mouth with a slurpy, "pop". His cock dropped from her lips, slapping against her chin, still connected to her by a few strands of saliva.

"Why did you stop?" John growled. He was silenced as Sha'ira, who had somehow gotten over to the couch without John noticing, caught his lips in a deep kiss. Kala grabbed John's idle hands and placed them on her breasts. John got the message, kneading the small mounds as his tongue explored Sha'ira's mouth.

Sha'ira broke the kiss, allowing Kala to climb on top of the Commander, straddling him. The head of John's cock prodded at Kala's wet entrance. The drell grinded into him, drawing a growl from the human. Kala smiled, leaning forward, pressing her breasts into John's face. The marine wasted no time taking the soft, fleshy globes into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nipples, sucking on the mounds eagerly.

Kala threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. John loved the noise she made.

"Mmmmmmhhh…"

Kala reached down, grabbing John's member, drawing a small gasp of surprise from the first human spectre. He throbbed in her hand, making a Kala giggle. She guided him into her, slowly at first, gradually working him into her warm nexus. She was already dripping wet, so he slid into her velvet folds with ease, but inside she was tight.

Kala squealed as she took him inside her, pushing inch after inch of him into her warm, inviting core.

"Fucking Hell!" John rasped as her inner walls clenched around him, massaging his cock.

'**She has the tightest little quim!'**

"How-! The fuck-! John grunted as he began thrusting up into Kala, grasping her hips to raise and lower her, "Do-! You-! Do that?"

Kala squeaked with each thrust, riding the human like he was an enraged bull.

"It's – **Ah!** A little trick-!" Kala replied as John pumped into her like a piston, "-That Sha'ira taught me-**Ah**!"

Kala gasped in pleasure as John slammed her down on him, hilting himself into her with each thrust.

A pair of large, warm globes fell in front of John face. He looked up to see Nelyna leaning over him where Sha'ira used to be. He didn't argue. He teased the fleshy globes with his tongue, flicking Nelyna's nipples, sucking on them. The young maiden moaned as he did.

Kala, not wanting to be left out, leaned forward and locked her lips with Nelyna's, catching her in a passionate kiss. Their tongues glided over each other, exploring the other's mouth, tasting the other female with glee. Both women were moaning into the kiss, Nelyna because of John's attention to her breasts, Kala because of John's quickening thrusts.

None of them noticed Sha'ira come up from behind Kala. The Consort slinked up quietly, sucking on her fingers as she did. Making sure no one saw her, she reached down and pressed her wet, middle digit into Kala other puckered entrance. Before Kala could realize what was happening, Sha'ira's finger slid into her tight hole.

"_Oh, __**Gods**__!"_ Kala wailed in pleasure, breaking her kiss with Nelyna, as Sha'ira's nimble finger probed her other opening. Nelyan focused her attention on the drell's neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin. John's relentless thrusts gave Kala no time for rest. The orgasm was building up, and Kala could do nothing to stop it.

Sha'ira added a second finger, watching in awe as Kala constricted around her intruding digits and the Commander's iron rod. The drell was dripping down, flowing over John's shaft and sack. Sha'ira caught some of the delectable juices on her free hand, collecting some on her fingers. The fingers disappeared between her lips. She tasted the sweetness of her drell acolyte, savoring the flavor, running her tongue over, around, between her fingers.

Curiosity overcame the Consort. She withdrew her thrusting fingers from Kala's tighter opening, looking at them for a moment. Soon, those, too, disappeared between her lips, to taste what so many others wouldn't.

The elder asari needed more.

Without a second thought, Sha'ira spread Kala's cheeks, exposing the tight opening. She buried her face in there, her tongue licking and prodding at the tight hole. The tip of her tongue pushed through, wiggling inside the drell's forbidden hole.

"**AHH!**"

Kala shuddered as she came, hard, onto John's lap. Between the Commander's primal rutting, Nelyna's tongue on her neck and Sha'ira tongue in her… It was just too much for the poor girl to handle. The drell fell limp in John's arms, unconscious.

Sha'ira stood up, naked as ever, wiping fluids from her mouth and chin. Nelyna stared in awe at what they were able do to her.

"That… that was amazing, John." Nelyna whispered, still lying next to the marine.

Sha'ira chuckled as John turned to the maiden. Something had sparked within him, something primal, pure carnal lust.

"What makes you think we're done?" He growled. Nelyna let out a small squeak, shrinking under the lustful gazed of both her mistress and the Commander. Both looked ready to pounce on their helpless prey.

She didn't stand a chance.

**8**

**8**

**8**

The rest of the day was spent in a haze. The four individuals made the most of their time, doing anything and everything, lost to lust and pleasure. The room was removed of all sense of innocence and purity, all that remained was orgasmic bliss.

Nelyna was on the bed, bent over with her face buried between her mistress's outstretched legs, licking away at Sha'ira's wet, velvet lips like a good acolyte. Behind the maiden was the Commander, thrusting away into her dripping, silk folds. Her tight canal felt bursts of pleasure as John's hardened organ massaged her velvety walls each time he slammed into her, driving himself in to the hilt.

Sha'ira moaned as the young one's tongue tasted her inner walls. It was a low, sultry sound that drove both Nelyna and John to new heights of arousal.

Kala had since woken up from her orgasm-induced sleep and was currently sitting on the couch, pleasuring herself, burying her fingers between her legs, rubbing at her clit.

John's hips slapped against Nelyna's as he savagely rutted into the young asari, grunting as her tightness gripped him like a vise.

"Fuck!" John cursed as Nelyna came, clenching around him. This brought him over the edge as well, shooting ropes of come deep into the asari's moist depths. Nelyna shuddered as she felt the impact of the Commander's seed against her sensitive inner walls. She kept licking at Sha'ira, bringing her mistress to orgasm as well, liquid heat flowing into her mouth. The sweetness that was Sha'ira's come dripped onto the bed and splashed over Nelyna's mouth and chin. Nelyna lapped it up as if it were a delicacy. Considering how few people got to "meet" the Consort, it technically was.

"Goddess" moaned Sha'ira.

**8**

**8**

**8**

'**God exists.'**

It had to be true. Shepard wouldn't believe what was happening otherwise.

Sha'ira was in his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist, bouncing upon his cock as it slid into her velvet lips. They were on the bed once more and John was sitting up, holding the asari by her hips, and occasionally reaching up to play with her large breasts. The fleshy mounds bounced freely as John used gravity to pump his cock within her. Her raised and lowered the blue woman at an increasing tempo, drawing sultry moans of pleasure from the usually stoic Sha'ira. Their lips smashed together in a frenzy, tongues battling for dominance, all form of grace lost to carnal lust.

Nelyna was at her mistress's side, ready to aid in adding to her (or John's) pleasure. The maiden would gently kiss Sha'ira's neck or knead one of her breasts, sometimes even give John's neck some attention as well.

Kala appeared, holding a bottle of what appeared to be Thessian wine. The look in her eyes was, at the very least, mischievous. She opened the bottle, a small hiss could be heard as the wine met the air.

Without a word, she walked up to the lovemaking trio, Sha'ira in particular. With an innocent little smile, she tipped the bottle, allowing its contents to spill over Sha'ira's flawless body. The Consort moaned as the red wine cascaded down her breasts, her abdomen, down to the junction of her legs where John and she were connected at their very cores.

Nelyna wasted no time, dipping her head down to lick the substance of her mistress's body, grabbing a breast, her lips closing over the soft globe of flesh, sucking it. Nelyna lost all sense of organization. Her mouth attacked Sha'ira's body, eager to taste every inch of it. Sha'ira mouth opened in silent pleasure as Kala joined in as well, catching Sha'ira in a passionate kiss, their tongues probing each other's mouths.

'**God exists and he loves me.'**

John was losing himself. He couldn't take much more of this. He was just a man.

'**Ah, Fuck it.'**

John leaned forward and began to lick the wine off Sha'ira's body, burying his face into the cavity between her large breasts.

**8**

**8**

**8**

When it was all over, the room was left a complete mess. No piece of furniture was left untouched.

'**They'll probably have to burn everything in this room.'**

The bed was hit the worst. It was a mess of sheets, mostly ripped, stained from both the wine and the many bodily fluids released onto it.

As John lay on the all but destroyed mattress, with three sleeping female bodies possessively clinging to him, he thought to himself.

He thought of all the people that were lost in his hunt for Saren. All the people he couldn't save, like Kaidan back on Virmire. He thought of all the people whose lives were changed forever because of Shepard's influence.

Did he really deserve a reward?

Then, John's mind went to all the people he saved. The colonists on Feros, the workers on Asteroid X57, Major Kirrahe and his men.

Hell, he saved the Council as well as the whole damn Citadel!

He also thought of all the bullshit he had to deal with along the way, too. He thought of the turian councilor, he thought of….

Nope, that was pretty much it.

John then came to the conclusion:

'**Hell fucking yes, I deserved this!'**

The Commander spent the next few hours sleeping, a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Well there you have it folks!

Might just be my longest chapter to date!

I hope it was smutty and xeno enough for you!

Be sure to leave a review! You know how much I love those things! They pay my rent.

-Harold


	9. Balak's Wife

Hey guys! I've looked over the pole results and, apparently, John only likes women. It was near unanimous, which is surprising, given the amount of slash I see on MassKink.

You know what bugs me?

There are over 2000 filled prompts on MassKink.

Only around 400 of those are MShep fills, compared to FSheps **1000**.

Only 59 of **those **fills are **not** Slash.

That's pathetic.

Just fucking pathetic.

Don't misunderstand. It's hard to share my feelings without coming off as a sexist or homophobe. I'm neither, but seriously, an over-abundance of MShep/Kaidan and FShep/Garrus just ain't everyone's cup o' tea.

Go onto MassKink and you'll see what I mean.

It's not that I hate those couples, I actually read a few and some are very well written. For example, there's one where MShep and Kaidan twerp sweat a boy who's dating their adoptive daughter. It was funny, believable, and one of my favorites.

What I do hate, is that there are just **SO FUCKING MANY OF THEM! **And, as a result, many other prompts get buried and forgotten. I actually went back through the archives and dusted off a months-old het prompt. You may recognize it as the previous chapter of this story. Getting the grateful response from the OP was pretty cool. I may fill more old prompts because of that, specifically MShep het, because those stories are rare.

Sorry, rant over.

In other news, BATTLESHIP is awesome. Go see it. Humans aren't totally inept and the aliens aren't complete bastards. Don't go in expecting Saving Private Ryan, though.

**Thoughts are in bold.**

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Balak grunted as he drunkenly stumbled into his cramped apartment. Even after two years, the disgruntled batarian still drank his anger away after his terrorist plot was foiled by the infamous Commander Shepard.

"Bah!" Balak spat at the mere thought of that damned human, nearly tripping over one of the many scattered, empty beer bottles that littered his grimy floor.

Since his defeat and humiliation at the hands of the human spectre, Balak had moved to Omega, a space station deep in the heart of the terminus systems. It was a cesspool of crime, sex, and drugs, ruled by an asari with a god(dess) complex. So, in other words, Balak felt right at home.

Flipping on his vid screen, Balak was met with static. Balak growled at the screen. Another thing, broken, and it was all Shepard's fault.

Balak still felt pissed about Terra Nova. Being beaten by human scum was not good for his resume. He was superior to those two-eyed primates! One batarian warrior was worth ten, no, **twenty** Alliance marines!

Batarians were stronger, more handsome, more virile, more endowed….

This was fact! All young batarian boys were taught of their superiority to the rest of galaxy!

Balak slumped down on his rotting couch before angrily tossing his bottle away. He would soon regret that, having forgotten that the bottle was still half-full. The bottle smashed against the far wall, red liquid spattering down to the floor, staining the wall like blood.

Blood he wished was Shepard's. The human bastard went off and died before Balak even got the chance to get revenge!

"Fucking human scum!" Balak cursed as he wretched open a nearby cupboard, pulling out his stash of batarian ale, popping it open, taking a swig of the raw drink. As he turned back to his vid screen, he glanced back at the cupboard curiously.

'**That door is usually locked. Hmph, must have forgotten to lock it last time.'**

Balak looked back at his vid-screen, staring into the static.

The batarian sighed, letting his drunkenness take over, melting into the seat. He felt tired, a numbness coming over him. Maybe the static will put him to sleep….

Suddenly, the static vanished, the image slowly coming into focus.

Balak was met with surprise at the people on his vid-screen. There were two people, both of which Balak recognized.

The first individual was the infamous human spectre, Commander John Shepard. The cocky bastard looked smug as hell, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he stared at Balak through the screen.

'**What! But he's supposed to be…'**

The fact that he was staring at a supposedly dead man, was only the third most surprising thing happening on the screen.

The second most surprising thing was that Shepard was naked.

The most surprising thing on the screen was the second individual, Balak's equally naked wife.

Sil, the batarian women he married and left back on Kar'Shan, was on her knees, kneeling in front of Shepard, the human's cock enveloped in her soft lips. Balak could hear Sil humming pleasantly as her head bobbed on the human's shaft.

Rage surged within the batarian. He tried to get up to shut off the vid-screen only to find that he couldn't move. His arms and legs wouldn't budge. Balak's drink slipped from his hands and spilled onto the floor. All Balak could do was sit and watch as his wife hungrily sucked upon the humans engorged member.

Through his rage, Balak recognized the room they were in. It was their bedroom.

'**HE'S IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!'**

To Balak's great relief, his wife stopped her ministrations, letting the human drop from her lips, getting back on her feat. Shepard gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to face Balak through the screen.

"_Hey, Shitface!"_

The cocky human's voice grated Balak's ears, enraging him to no end.

"_I'm going to be completely honest here, by the time you're watching this, Sil and I would've fucked more than you two ever did in your entire disaster of a marriage. I still have no idea how the hell you were able to get someone as sexy as Sil here." _Shepard continued, as he wrapping an arm around Sil's waist, pulling her close to him. The batarian female giggled like a teenaged school girl.

It made Balak sick.

"_Sil, say hello to shitface."_ Shepard ordered. Sil complied, playfully waving at Balak through the screen, smiling sweetly.

'**YOU FUCKING WHORE!'**

"_Being friends with the Shadow Broker can lead to some… interesting discoveries. When I found out you had a wife, I couldn't believe it. I told myself, __**'John, you got to find this girl. You have got to see who'd be vile enough to marry that four-eyed fuck'**__!"_

Sil gave John a confused look. John simply smiled back, letting his hand cup the curve of her bare ass. Sil squeaked in surprise.

"_Of course, when I finally met Sil, you know, after sneaking onto Kar'Shan, I realized she is an amazing woman. A beautiful girl, duped into thinking that you're not completely worthless."_

Sil smiled at her human lover, leaning in to kiss his neck, running her tongue over his bare skin.

"_It turns out, that Sil and I have a lot in common!"_

Shepard dipped his head down, catching Sil's lips in a deep kiss, his tongue quickly, and quite visibly, gaining entrance into the woman's mouth. Sil moaned happily, delicately placing one hand on the back of Shepard's head, gently pushing them together.

Balak wanted to look away, but his body wouldn't respond. Only an angry grunt left his throat.

Shepard ended the kiss, whispering something into Sil's ear. The batarian woman giggled and practically skipped to back to the bed. Shepard turned his gaze to Balak.

"_For example, we both hate your guts. I hate you because you're a racist psychopath who tried to destroy a planet. Sil hate's you for the same reasons, but also because you left her here to go off slaving."_

"_That brings me to another thing: You're a fucking idiot! How the __**hell**__ do you leave a woman like Sil behind! I mean, Jesus __**Christ**__, you've got an incredibly sexy wife waiting for you back here, and you pass he up for __**SLAVING**__!"_

Balak growled at the screen, still unable to move.

"_But you don't need to worry, Shitface. I'm going to take care of your wife and her needs, more than you ever could. Sil told me about your… '__**Performance issues**__'."_

Balak wanted to scream.

"_I had a friend of mine create a paralysis serum. He's a salarian, a good man. Anyway, the serum is tasteless, odorless, and virtually undetectable. I'm going to assume you've already gulped down a considerable portion of your 'hidden' batarian ale."_

"_I didn't posion you, if that's what you're thinking. Just don't expect to be going anywhere for a few hours. You've got quite a show to watch after all…"_

Shepard turned from the screen, heading back towards the bed, where Sil awaited him. Balak could only sit and watch as the human he hated went to work on his wife.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Shepard's face was buried in between Sil's outstretched legs. By the noised the batarian woman was making, John was licking like a champion.

Sil moaned as the human man's golden tongue ran across her velvet nether lips.

John managed a smile, despite his tongue for out of his mouth, probing the woman's wet core. She had a musky flavor, but definitely feminine. The liquid heat flowed into John's mouth, the marine eagerly lapping it up.

Sil writhed on the bed, moaning, convulsing underneath the skilled human. If not for John's solid hold on her hips, she would've fell off the bed.

The batarian female vocalized her pleasure, often in her own, native tongue. John always thought the batarians had an ugly language, but, then again, he never met any batarian females. The noises Sil made were, in John's opinion, quite beautiful. The sounds women made mid-orgasm were noises that John cherished.

Sil came with a wail, gripping the bed sheets, almost tearing the thin fabric. Her thighs wrapped around John's head, keeping him locked to her. Her juices flowed freely from her hot nexus, coating John's face.

As Sil relaxed, coming down from her climax, John lapped up the remaining juices, savoring her flavor, her scent. So different from the taste of a turian, or an asari, or a quarian, or even a drell. But it was so undeniably female.

John loved it.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Balak seethed. Sil never made those noises from **him!**

He tried to shut his eyes, but the paralysis serum affected all muscles. All he could do was sit and watch as the disgusting human violated his wife.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Shepard was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Sil back on her knees, in front of him.

Sil moaned as she bobbed her head, the human's cock disappearing between her lips only to reappear a moment later.

The marine grunted in approval as Sil lavished him with her tongue, stroking the throbbing shaft with her wet, oral muscle, occasionally taking one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Balak was ready to explode. Sil never showed that much enthusiasm with **him!**

The terrorist also felt a pang of jealousy. Whether Balak like it or not, the human dwarfed him, in both size and "size". Shepard had bigger muscles, better muscle tone, bigger….

Ever since Terra Nova, Balak had let himself get out of shape.

Soon, John came, roaring as Sil took him in her mouth, swallowing his gift, before pulling back and letting the rest spurt onto her face and chest.

Balak could see his wife eagerly gather up the milky-white substance on her fingers, licking them clean, as if they were a delicacy.

Balak was losing steam. His anger was disapating. Now, he just wanted it to be over. When Balak saw the Commander's "weapon" spring back up, he knew that wouldn't be for a while.

**8**

**8**

**8**

The pair was now tangled in the sheets, John looming over his conquest, rutting in between her legs, Sil's ankles crossed just above the marine's firm glutes.

Sil clawed at the human's back, screaming out in pleasure, cursing in her native tongue.

The whole bed shook as John's hips rose and fell, slapping against Sil's thighs. They were both drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. They didn't care; all that mattered was each other.

Sil pulled John down for a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths. The batarian moaned into the kiss as John pumped into her like a piston, filling her completely each time he thrust into her moist depths, massaging her wet, inner walls.

It was like John's cock was wrapped in silk and velvet, lathered with warm oil.

Sil gripped him like a vise, her velvety walls caressing him his sensitive shaft, milking him for all he was worth.

To Sil, the whole world appeared to shake as John focused all his energy on one task, on woman. And that woman was her.

The neglected wife felt giddy at the thought of a handsome, exotic alien (and savior of the galaxy at that) making love to her in her very home. It drove her arousal to new heights.

John leaned down, capturing one of her budding nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

That sent Sil over the edge. She came, clenching around him. John felt a trail of fire down his back as Sil's nails latched onto him, moaning a low sound that was music to John's ears.

The combination of Sil's vise-grip, her warm juices spilling over him, and the noises she made brought John over the edge with her.

With one final thrust, John emptied the contents of his balls into Sil's warm nexus, filling her womb with this seed.

Sil squealed and twitched as she felt the impact on her inner, sensitive walls, the warmth pooling inside her.

With a contented sigh, Sil lost consciousness.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Balak wanted to die. He had never felt so utterly beaten before.

The screen showed Shepard pull out of his sleeping wife, still hard as ever. It was almost like a taunt, to show Balak what he could never be.

Shepard smiled and waved at him through the screen, still wearing that shit-eating grin. Balak snorted, the only response he could muster.

Balak sat for another hour, listening to Shepard go on and on about why he sucked, until Sil awoke from her orgasm-induced slumber. Without skipping a beat, the two went back to fucking like rabbits.

Balak found he still couldn't move. He was condemned to witness the violation of his wife all over again.

'**Fuck my life.'**

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Hope you enjoyed this little piece!

By the way, here's my idea of what a batarian female looks like:

They're both from DeviantArt. Sorry about the broken links.

**.com/gallery/?set=26828051&offset=24#/d4de5v4**

or this:

**.com/gallery/?set=26828051&offset=24#/d4de62i**

Be sure to let me know what you guys think in the reviews.

Also, I'll ne posting a new story soon. I had this idea, so I wrote it down and slept on it. When I woke up, I still liked it, so I started working on it. It going to be an AU and involves a human sub-species.

This also involves Paragons: Elysium. I didn't like where that story was going, so I'm going to rewrite and restructure it to fit into the new AU. Don't worry, the characters and basic plot will remain the same, just tweaked to fit in with the new AU. Unfortunately, I will also be putting that story on hold for a bit.

I believe I jumped into the story too late, as in not fleshing out the Universe enough. With this new AU, I'm starting earlier, like right after the First Contact War. The AU will begin with humanity's attempted integration into galactic society. Also, while not wholly good, in this AU, humanity generally leans towards the paragon end of the spectrum.

Well, there you have it!

Review please! They pay my rent!

-Harold


	10. Recollection 1: From Fantasy To Reality

Woo! Haven't updated this story in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time! It's about time I've rectified that, haven't I? Well, here you go, kind sirs and madams! Enjoy reading Part One of a short series within a series I named, "**Recollections**".

I'll have the next Recollection up soon as well as the next chapter to **Orion Effect: Shanxi**. By the way, go read **Orion Effect: Shanxi**.

Cough *selfpromotion* cough…

**Orion Effect: Shanxi**, just in case you didn't see it the first two times…

Yeah…

Hope you enjoy!

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

**2160**

**Arcturus Station **

"Blam! Blam!"

"Pew! Pew! Pew!"

The two children giggled uncontrollably as they scampered through the halls of the day care center, pointing their fingers at one another and firing imaginary pistols at imaginary batarians. At the moment, the two boys were not little Johnny Shepard and little Billy Stuart, the bane of the Mrs. Donnell's existence. Now, they were Captain John and Sergeant Bill, the two best Alliance soldiers this side of the Citadel!

They flew around the galaxy, righting wrongs, fighting batarian pirates, and showing those turians what humans could do! Occasionally, they would have a justicar helping them, but not today. Lilli's mom only took her to the day care center on Wednesdays and Thursdays.

The plastic helmets were loose on the two boys' heads, jiggling around with each step they took. Johnny and Billy felt like the bobble head dolls from the old vids, but they wore the helmets anyway. It didn't matter to them how silly they looked or how uncomfortable they were. Both boys were proud of the Alliance blues, of their title as "military brats".

"Johnny, get down!" Billy tackled his friend to the ground, the two of them landing in a heap on the soft-matted floor as they entered the busy play room.

"_Oof!_"

The wind was knocked out of Johnny for a moment, the result of Billy landing on top of him. Annoyed, Johnny pushed the blonde first grader off of him, glaring at his friend.

"What was that for?" Johnny was slightly peeved at the sudden tackle, not at all fond of the dull pain growing in his chest.

Billy shushed him, motioning to something in front of them. Johnny's gaze followed where Billy was pointing, leading the young Shepard to the crafting table. There sat a group of four girls, all working on arts and crafts. Bits of macaroni stuck to the girls' little, glue-covered hands, all of them were giggling and snickering about whatever it was that girls talked about.

Probably dolls.

Or ponies.

No, _definitely_ ponies.

It made both boys sick to their stomachs. The very idea of all those sugary, cutesy things was giving them diabetes.

Johnny immediately knew what Billy was thinking. They two shared a brief look, and Johnny nodded, showing Billy that he was 100% behind this.

Billy smirked back before standing up quickly, Johnny following suite.

"_BATARIANS!_" Billy cried out, pointing accusingly at the group of girls at the crafts table. They all jumped in surprise at the sudden exclamation and had no time to react before Johnny and Billy came running up with their imaginary guns pointed at them.

"Okay, you dirty batarians! We've caught you and we're taking you all to the brig!" Johnny said in his "Captain John" voice which he modeled after his dad. It was a low, growling tone that hurt his throat after a while but sounded really cool.

"Hands up!" Billy added sticking his finger-gun into one girl's face. Johnny knew her from his apartment block. Her name was Hillary Swanson and she was probably the most annoying girl he'd ever met.

"Get your stinky hands out of my face, you-!" screeched Hillary before being cut off by Billy.

"If you don't put your hands up we'll have to put you down!"

With a roll of her eyes, Hillary got up from her chair and stomped towards the door. Billy kept at it though.

"A batarian is getting away! Take it down!" Billy cried shifting his aim towards Hillary's back. Johnny followed his friend's motion and soon, both boys were blasting at the escaping pirate scum, making gun noises with their mouths.

Hillary whirled around at high speed, facing the two obnoxious intruders, her eyes burning with rage.

Both boys stopped in their tracks, Hillary's fury hitting them like a sack of bricks.

Before either boy could react, Hillary had picked up a foam block and chucked it at the duo, hitting Billy in the head. The blonde fell to the floor in a heap, screaming the most theatrical way he could.

"Sgt. Bill!" Cried Johnny as he knelt down beside his fallen comrade.

Billy coughed once and groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked Johnny right in the eye and rasped, "Avenge me."

Then he fell back onto the mat and played dead, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, much to the disgust of the other girls still seated at the crafts table.

Johnny rose, turning to face the enemy responsible. Hillary still stood there, seething with rage, wisps of her shoulder-length blonde hair caught on her lips.

Johnny shot her a glare before bringing his "gun" up to aim.

"**FOR EARTH!**"

And with that, Johnny charged forward, blasting away. Hillary proceeded to throw more foam blocks while running away and out the door. Johnny followed the blonde into the hallway, laughing maniacally while keeping a hand on his helmet to keep it from falling off.

"_Mrs. Donnel, Johnny won't stop chasing me!_" Hillary screeched before adding a whiny, "And he called me a _batarian_!"

"**NO RETREAT!**"

:

:

**2176**

**Elysium**

"**NO RETREAT!"**

John glanced to the left and to the right, doing a quick headcount of Elysium's defenses.

They were a motley crew comprised of the surviving marines, police officers, and a few local farmers. Most held pistols as there simply were not enough rifles to go around. And to add on top of today's problem, the guns were practically falling apart, the heavy use of them causing the heat sink to melt.

Their cover was a series of glorified stacks of debris from the collapsed buildings and overturned vehicles. Spots of fire dotted the battlefield and the smoke and dust from the previous skirmish made long range combat impossible. Visibility stopped after several yards.

But John needed these men motivated. High morale would be essential to keeping Elysium under Alliance control. So John proceeded with the "motivating".

"**THESE SQUINTS THINK THEY'RE GOING HOME RICH! THEY THINK THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH OUR PEOPLE IN CHAINS! YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTERS, WIVES AND HUSBANDS! YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT THE ONLY WAY I'M ALLOWING THESE FOURED-EYED FUCKS TO GO HOME IS IN BODY BAGS!" **John bellowed his voice already hoarse and raspy from giving orders when he organized the resistance.

He was met with a several grunts and cries of approval from the police and the farmers as well as a chorus of "oorahs" from his fellow marines. John allowed the faintest of smirks to crawl onto his face as he witnessed each and every one of his fellow humans bring their weapons to the ready in preparation for the next wave of slavers. A few of them bared their teeth.

They were angry now.

Truly pissed.

Funny thing about humans, we don't like it when you try to enslave us.

These pirate fucks want this rock so badly? They were going to have to work for it.

The first batarian appeared through the smoke and dust, followed by another, and another, and several more. Soon an entire army was charging them, guns blazing with cries of war and hatred.

John calmly took aim at the nearest batarian and fired. John's rifle kicked into his shoulder as it belched out a barrage of white hot metal. The first few bullets popped the slaver's shields. The rest slammed into the batarian's chest and gut, the sound a rapid, **"**_**thud-ud-ud-ud"**_. The poor bastard's chest plate literally burst open, dark red blood spilling down his front as he collapsed forward onto his face, leaving a faint pink mist where he last stood.

John grimaced at the sight, but couldn't help but feel a mild satisfaction at his handiwork.

"That was for Billy, you _slaver __**fuck**_." John said quietly before taking aim at another incoming batarian.

He squeezed the trigger and the gun roared once more.

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

Well there you have it, folks! These will be a small series of shorts in which I show many parallels in John's life, between his younger years and who he will eventually become. He started honing his skill early, after all. How else could Shepard be so good at what he does?

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!

I'd really appreciate that!

Also, before I end this, I'd just like to let you all know that I have a new account over on **FictionPress** by the name of **GarrisonStuart**. I don't have any stories posted yet, but I plan on doing so in the near future. Keep your eyes peeled!

-AllianceCommand


End file.
